How To Love
by one-crazy-girl
Summary: 'You can't hide it. You know your eyes give away everything.' 'What do they say then' 'Well, now they're shinning. When you were fighting the guy they were like stone. Not anymore. Now they're like green emerald.' 'Why would they be shining' 'You're happy and comfortable. You know that I would never judge you for being yourself.' Percabeth. / Thanks for 5k reads ! xx
1. Ch 1: Back to New York

-Annabeth's POV-

 _(Flashback)_

'' _Oh ,come on Wise Girl, no need to be scared! Jump in the water, it's not that cold.'' said the boy with green eyes. ''Easy for you to say Seaweed Brain, you basically live in the water.'' Said a blonde girl. The boy rolled his eyes. He pretended to swim away. Sthe girl grinned knowing that she won the argument. But then the boy dissapeared underwater. The girl panicked. Then he rose from the water before she could do anything the boy splashed her with ice cold water. The girl just stood there, shocked, before running after the boy._

''Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!'' I woke up. ''Annabeth! Wake up.'' I opened my eyes. I met my dad's worried eyes. I seriously didn't need him to be sorry right now. Not after what he had done. Not after he fell in love with _her_. Not after he betrayed my mother.

I looked down. There was a book resting on my legs. One of the best book series of all time. Peter Johnson and the Olympians. I love him. If he was real I'd probably marry him. No wait, that's ruinig my otp. ''We will be landing in 15 minuters. Please close any electronic devices.'' the captain announced. I didn't need to do that because I never opended anything in the first place. I guess I just fell asleep. I leaned back. Trying to forget that I was moving back to New York after 4 years in San Fransisco. Were moving back to the house we used to live years ago, I don't remember a lot.

We parked near an apartement painted in a pastel green shade. We didn't talk at all as we walked up the stairs. I wasn't in the mood for talking, nor was he. He opened the door. I walked around a bit. Nothing had changed. Not even a single bit. Everything was the same as the day we left. Dad looked at me. ''Annabeth, I know this house has memories but this is our only choice for now.'' I nodded. I actually didn't mid it at all. This place made me feel close to my mother. It had memories of our happy times. I walked into my old room. A grey painted wall, still there. My old library, still there. My old desk, still there. Exactly the same.

After cleaning the room and reorganizing it a bit I was tired. I was going to take a nap when I saw the light swich on right next to my window. I walked towards it and looked out. I met a pair of sea green eyes. I gasped and backed away from the window. I tripped on something and fell. I remember those eyes. They look very similar. I wished that I could just stare into those beautiful eyes forever. _Wait! No! Bad Annabeth! You moved here for your education not to be in the middle of some high school drama. Snap out of it!_ I might be hearing voices. I msut be really tired. I should go to bed. And I did just that.

I woke up and looked at the mirror. Oh just as beautiful as always! I had morning breath and my hair looked like a birds nest. Perfect. Just perfect. I went to the bathroom and tried to make myself not like a mess. Kind of failed. I put on dark blue jeans and a shirt. I went downstairs. Made myself breakfast AKA cereal. I ate quickly and ran out. I didn't want to be late for the first day of school.

I went and got my schedule. I had homeroom with Ms. Lonesburg. I walked in and sat at the second line. Why? No idea. I saw some girls walking towars me. They looked like the Plastics in Mean Girls. The one in the middle flashed me a smile. You could tell it wasn't genuine. They all were pretty but they had a fake beauty. They all looked like the Barbie collection in the comercials. ''Oh hey newbie!'' the one in the middle started. ''Oh I love your hair! Welcome to GHS. You look lost. Here I'll help. I'm Drew. You are?'' she seemed nice. I felt ashamed because ı juged her by her looks. I smiled at her. ''Annabeth. I just moved here from San Fransisco.'' She smiled back. ''See. It's not that hard. You made a friend already.'' When the deacher entered everyone sat down. ''Hi class! My name is Ms. Lonesburg. Welcome to your sophmore year of Goode High School.'' Then she started reading the names. I put up my hand like everyone else when she read my name. The bell rang ,telling it was time for the next lesson. I quickly walked out of the classroom so I wouldn't be late to Math. As I was, I ran into a boy. ''Woah, there!'' he said. ''Watch where you're going, princess.'' I blushed. I mean he _was_ hot. ''I've never seen you here.'' A: ''I'm Annabeth. I moved here from San Fransisco. And you are...'' L: ''Luke.'' I nodded. He gave me one of those troublemaker smiles. He had sandy blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He was tan he had a surfer's body. The only thing that kept him from being perfect was his scar from his forehead to his cheek. ''Well, I'll see you around Annie.'' I would have been mad at anyone who called me Annie. But to be honest I was too mesmerised by him. Luckily the bell woke me up. I ran to math. I made it by a second.

''Class, I'm Ms. Doods, your math teacher. For this year you will need-'' The door came flying open. A guy with black hair entered the class. He sat down like this was a normal thing to do. He sat down, right in front of me. Obviously the teacher was angry. ''Mr. Jackson care to explain why you are late?'' she asked. He acted like he was deep in thoght. ''No.'' Then somehow managed to stay calm. For the rest of the lesson we answered the problems written on the board.

Lunch time. I am so hungry and ready to eat. ''Hey Annie!'' I heard a girly voice behind me. I turned around. I saw Drew waving at me to come sit with them. There were some boys and some girls, most of them I didn't know. I only knew Drew and Luke. ''Oh, these are Cathy, Jess, James and- Oh hi Percy!'' The last part was way too flirtatius. '' Hi Drew'' he replied back, frowning. I couldn't remember his name. I just heard it but I forgot. He sat next to me. He kind of looked like the boy from the math class. Our arms were touching. That was untill Drew literally came in between us. ''So Percy how 'ya been?'' she asked, flirting. ''I'm good. How are you little innocent Drew?'' he replied sarcastically. Drew frowned at his answer. I couldn't help but chuckle. He turned toward me and I met his eyes. I gasped.


	2. Ch 2: A Certain Red-Head

-PERCY'S POV-

This morning I woke up early thanks to my mom. "PERCY!" That soft sound woke me up. "Blue pancakes in 10!" she shouted. I jumped out o bed and went to get changed. I found black ripped jeans and a blue shirt. I put them on. I tried to tame my hair but gave up. I rushed downstairs and filled my mouth with blue beauty. I looked at the time. School started in 5 min! I ran out the door.

After I went and got my schedule, Drew found me. "Hey Persayyyyyy" she said in the most ridiculous way possible. I was hoping she was dead. Oh well, there goes my joy. "Hey Dyeeeew" I said back, just as ridiculous. I left back a shocked Drew. I saw the guys and walked towards them. "How will you?" Connor asked to Travis. " I...don't know. But I will until the end of this year." Said Travis, unsure of himself. "Well you planned this very well, didn't you?" Nico asked sarcastically. "Shut up, said!" replied Travis. "Loving black doesn't make me an emo!" said Nico angrily. "Guys, lets not fight on the first day. Okay? I don't think he would appreciate it." Beck rolled his eyes. "Cause he thinks now we changed? Come on Perce. Do you think he would ever appreciate 'The Percy Jackson' and his crew? No." The bell rang and and we all separated.

I made no effort to make it to class on time. When I got to the class the second bell had already rang. I opened the door and got in. " care to explain why you are late?" I made a face like I was deep in thought. "No." I replied honestly. A few people chuckled. I sat at the only empty desk which was in front of a blonde girl. To be real I didn't even listen a word the teacher said. I was looking at a very pretty girl. A red-head. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Or as people call her RED. Yup, she's my new target. A little different from what I usually go for. She was sweet, nice, caring and she was sometimes too innocent for her own good. But that makes it easier on me. I do like her. She's pretty. I don't think I will just play her. I think I may actually try this 'dating' thing on her. I don't get how people do that, but I guess I'll try. I put my head down and for the rest of the lesson I slept.

I went to PE. One of the few thinks I was actually good at. Last year I was one of the fastest swimmers on the team. I was even faster then the captain. The only reason I wasn't the captain was because I joined the team late. Then this guy Luke joined as well. He's my rival. Only one who can get close to me while swimming. Now that the captain had graduated and the team needed a new captain coach was going to choose between me and Luke. None of the freshmans was fast enough to pass us, so were the rest of the team. So he just decided to save time.

After I changed I went inside. Stolls were they. "Why is there a race? Aren't you the fastest? Why race when everyone knows you will be the captain, right?" they asked. Before I could answer "No." said a familiar voice. "He won't cause I will." said Luke. Way too confident in hisself then he should be. I just smirked. I didn't say a thing till he was gone. "I'll beat the crap out of him." I said smiling. "You may want to record this." I said as I walked away. I got near the pool ready to jump. "Good luck, Jackson you will need it." Luke said. I just smiled at him. "The first one to go to the end of the pool and back wins." Coach Hedge said. "Ready! Set! Go!" He shouted. We both jumped in. Being in the water instantly made me feel better. I looked ahead. Luke was ahead of me. I swam faster. We were next to each other. I was the first one to the wall. I pushed my self. And swam as fast as I could. And Luke was nowhere to be seen. I reached the wall, where we started. And got out. I looked back. Luke was halfway through. I had won. I got out. And took the towel. Coach Hedge gave me. When Luke got I flashed a smile at him. He looked furious. "Took your time,huh?" I said. He turned red and stormed out. I was biting my tongue not to laugh. Coach Hedge took my right arm and held it up high. "Our new captain!" he said. Everyone there cheered. Stolls came running with the camera. "Do you have anything else to say Captain?" They asked me. "Oh yes." I said, thrilled. "Easier said then done Luke." I walk to the locker rooms. I changed back and got out.

"Percy!" someone squealed. It was Drew. Possibly the one person who could take my joy instantly. "I got the video. Well like everyone else. Awww baby you were soooo great." I smiled at her. "I know, right?" And walked away. "Hey Perce" Connor came running towards me all the guys after him. "Calm down. What happened?" I asked. "Perce," he started. " You didn't just beat Luke." He said breathing heavily. " What do you mean?" I asked, curious. " You... Broke..." he breathed heavily. "A school record" Travis spat behind Connor. My mouth fell "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah. Coach told us." Beck said. I hugged them all. Not the most manly thing to do but I was so happy. The bell rang and they all ran. Except Travis and Connor. They were still congradulating me. Then all of a sudden they stopped. They looked at each other, terrified. " " they said both at the same time. Then they took off running. I headed to science. Nothing happened cause I slept through the whole lesson.

I woke up when the bell rang. I was trying to make my way to Art without Drew finding me, cause I wasn't feeling like seeing her face, at all. Not that I was ever. I was just there when,"Oof!" Someone ran into me. "Hey, watch where you're— Rachel, hi!" She looked up. "Hi." she said. "I'm really sorry." "Hey don't be I said holding her chin up so she could look straight into my eyes. I was way taller then her. "I've been meaning to talk to you." She blushed. "About what?" she said. "You know just this and that" I replied. "Me?" she said laughing. "You're the one with the stories. Have you cause any trouble?" I smiled. "Not yet." The bell rang. "Well, I need to get to Art. We're actually right next to the class sooo..." "We should get in." I said. She looked at me confused. "We?" I nodded. "Yep. I have Art too." We both got in. Mr. Maven (our art teacher) told us to pair up. We would be painting a landscape. I looked at Rachel. She smiled back. I wanted to draw a beavh but she wanted mountains so we went with mountains. We chatted for a while after we finnished our work. She was laughing when I asked the bomb question. "Rach, do you have a boyfriend?" She stopped laughing. "What?" she said a little bit louder then expected. The teacher looked at us weird. "Do you?" I asked again. "No." "Well," I started. "Would you like to?" she blushed. "Depends." she replied shrugging. "What about me?" I asked her. She said nothing. Like she was frozen or something. She went red. "I don't know but I wouldn't say no" she said very quietly. The bell rang. "You may wanna figure it out." I said as I walked out, leaving behind a confused Rachel.

I went to lunch and saw the guys sitting with Drew. I decided to ignore her. Drew was talking about something. "Jess, James and—Oh hi Percy!" The last part was way too flirtatious. I sat next to a blonde girl. Drew's smile turned into a frown. She got up and came in between me and the girl. "So Percy, how ya been?" I wanted to vomit just hearing her voice. "Oh, I'm good. And how are you little, innocent Drew?" I asked sarcastically. I heard a chuckle. It was coming from the blonde. I turned my head towards her and met a pair of grey eyes. She gasped.


	3. Ch 3: The One and Only Percy Jackson

_-ANNABETH'S POV-_

 _I gasped._

OH. MY. GOD. He had sea-green eyes and jet black hair. He wad the guy I saw from my window. More importantly; he was Peter Johnson! I know Peter is supposed to be a fictional character but it's him! Surfers body and lean muscles? Check. Black hair and sea-green eyes? Check. Facial structure? Check. I can't believe this. This is impossible. It is also everything I've ever wished for.

"Peter?" I asked in shock. "It's Percy." he said. Oh my, I've lost my mind. "You don't know who I am?" He asked in shock. Someone next to him whispered something to his ear. "Oh you're new! That's why you don't know me. The Percy—" I cut him off. "Why would I know who you are? It's not like you own the school!" He was taken aback. I could see he was both shocked and angry. I was too. I mean the guy does talk like he is the king of the school. "Well, he is 'The Percy Jackson'." said a little elf guy. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Leo. " he replied. I nodded. "So tell me Leo: do you put 'the' before everyones name? What makes Percy 'The One and Only Percy Jackson' huh? I don't see a big deal." I said shrugging. Everyone fell silent. The tension was thick, I could feel it. "I mean he is one of the most known people here. He causes a lot of you know and he ls also good with ladies you kno—" Percy elbowed Leo at the last part. I looked at him. So he is the one in this school. There always is one in every school. The one who causes trouble, breaks girls heart, mocks people. I hate him already.

Drew was the one to cut the tension. "He is good with ladies alright." Drew said winking at Percy. "But _I'm_ his main Lady." She said. Percy looked even angrier towards Drew than to me. "No you're not! You being my stalker doesn't make me yours. So you can shut your mouth and get your big fat ass off my face!" He shouted at Drew. Drew got super angry. But in her eyes you could also see the sadness. "I've had enough of your shit, Percy. One day you want me one day you don't. I can do so much better than _you_!" she said the last word as if it was the most disgusting thing ever. "Oh yeah? Let's see it!" Percy said. Drew got up without a word and started walking away. "Oh you will." She said right before exiting the cafeteria. It was silent for a while. Then I looked at the other girls and nodded at them. We got up and went after Drew.

We found her in the girls bathroom. She was crying and her mascara was running down her eyes. It wasn't a pretty sight. "I hate him for it. I hate him. He never cared. He never ever did. He's a douchebag. I wish he would be played someday." She stopped. "Yeah, let's do that. Let's ruin him. I'll have my revenge. And he'll get hurt. I like it."

I was kind of surprised at the sudden outburst of Drew's feeling. What scared me even more is the Peter/Percy situation and where I stand in it. See, in the book there's this girl Anniebell. She looks exactly like me. She is dating Peter. Like, how unlucky can I be? Percy looks like Peter and I look like Anniebell. That would be great if We didn't hate each other's guts. "Let's go girls. " I heard Drew say, waking me up from my thoughts. She had fixed her make up. She looked like her normal self now.

It had been a week. A week after the fight. Nothing happened. They ignored eachother. I was scared Drew would blow up and do something crazy. I saw Drew talking to Leo. Which kind of weirded me out. I didn't know they were friends. She wasn't just talking to him. She was flirting with him. I was real confused now. I thought she liked Percy? When they were done talking Drew came next to us. She was happy but you could spot the evil glint in her eyes. "What's going on?" I asked Drew. "Why were you talking to Leo?" She smiled. Not cute at all. "Well let's just say we're having a big family dinner tonight. You guys are coming over to our house at 5 o'clock." She winked at us. "We are?" I asked. "You are." She she answered me as quickly as possible. Then like nothing happened we started walking to our lessons.

Drew has ignored Percy all day, like she had been doing all week. I was kind of proud of her. She didn't do anything. Didn't start a fight. Nothing. "Open your eyes." Said Drew. I opened them. First thing that went through my head was: Holly shit I look kind of hot! Then I realised I looked hot. "Drew why do I look...um...you know..." I couldn't say it. "Hot?" She asked, the other girls giggled. I nodded looking down, embarrassed. I just made a fool out of myself. "That's called make-up sweetheart." Drew said. "Well can I take it off?" I asked her. She gasped. "No. Annie no. You look good. And I think you should wear this look to school as well." I said nothing. I just looked down. I was so not wearing this look to school. Drew passed me a dress. It was dark blue. She also gave me a pair of black heels. "Go change." I got out and I found myself face to face with a really big boy. Like he was super tall and muscular. "Oh sorry!" I said. He gave me a warming smile. I smiled back. "Charlie you okay?" A girly voice said. A girl came out of the next door. "Oh hi!" She said to me smiling. "You are...Annabeth right?" I heard your name in Math class." I nodded smiling. "And you are?" I said, trying to sound as polite as possible. "Silena." She said. "I'm Drew's half sister. I'm a junior and this is Beck, my boyfriend." I smiled at them. "Pleased to meet you." Did I say 'pleased'? That sounded so weird. "You too." She smiled at me. "Well, I have to go change. See you later." I said. She gave me a one last smile as I got in the bathroom to change. She was so nice. I never had a person smile at me that much. I smiled. I was happy for some reason. She was such a positive person. "Annie!" I heard Drew yell. I quickly changed. The dress was short. Really short. Slutty short. I walked back to Drew's room as slowly as possible, trying not to fall with these heels. Once I got in I realised they were all dolled up ready to go. "Ahh!" Drew squealed,

grinning as widely as possible. "You look hot." She said. I looked at the mirror. Holly... I... I looked hot alright. But I looked so un-like me. "Hey girls we're late. And I'm driving." said Stacey. She had ginger hair and green eyes. She was one of Drew's best friends. We went downstairs I got in the car. I hoped tonight would be a chance for me to get to know my new friends better. I had talked to a few of them, it didn't go that well.

We arrived in a restaurant. We walked in. Then I saw them. The boys. Leo got up and hugged Drew which was kind of weird. Cause Leo was shorter than Drew. Everyone looked shocked. After a while everyone sat down. And oh so luckily the only seat left for me was the one next to Percy. Oh boy, this was going to be weird.

45 min. I've survived for that long. We ate and they talked. I've said nothing though. "Percy, how ya been?" Drew said looking as intimidating as she could. Percy put the same face on. "Great. How about you?" He said smiling. "Oh good. Funny thing, now that I don't care about you a lot of guys asked me out. How about you?" Percy's smile broke. Drew shoots she scores. "None yet." Drew tried to look sad. She failed. "Here's and advice: you need to be courageous. Don't be a little chicken." "I'm not."Percy said clenching his teeth. "Can't say the same about you Drew." He said smiling coldly. "Oh yeah?" Drew said raising one eyebrow. The tension was so thick. "Well can you do this?" Drew grabbed Leo by the collar and kissed him. Everyone was shocked. Including Leo. When Drew pulled away she sent Percy a look that dared him to the same. Percy smiled. I felt a hand on my hand. Then all of a sudden I was pulled into a kiss. My mind went blank. It was so weird. A few seconds later I realised the person who was kissing me: Percy. I pushed him away. I was pissed and shocked. I touched my lips, not believing what just happened. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I dialled my dads number. "Dad, it's me. Please come pick me up. I don't feel good. I'll send you the location." I was crying. I got out and ran outside. My dad was there. He didn't ask a thing. For the first time in a long time I hugged him and got in the car. While we were driving away my lips were still warm from the kiss


	4. Ch 4: Prince Charming On A White Horse

-PERCY'S POV-

She gathered her stuff and ran to the bathroom. Who? The blonde I kissed. Okay, let's get this straight: it wasn't my fault. Drew pushed me into doing it. It's all her fault. Drew never talked to me again that night. And I was more than okay with that. Drew and her little helpers got up and left after a while. Leo kept telling us he was sorry that he had no idea this would happen. I don't know why. No one blamed him anyways.

I started walking to my house. Streets were quiet. The dim street lights kept the street from being completely dark. I was minding my own business, walking home when I heard a sob. It was a girl. She had her knees to her chest. I couldn't tell her hair color. Could it be the blonde? Should I go apologise. My heart started beating. Was she hurt? Did I make her cry? Before I could stop myself I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry" I started. "I never meant to hurt you. If I knew you'd cry... But it's Drew's fault. Also, I thought you got into a ca–" She looked up. It was her.  
"Rachel?!" I asked, in shock. "Percy?" She asked, just as surprised. "What are you doing here?!" We both asked at the same time. "Got back from a dinner... with the guys." Okay, I lied but can you blame me? You don't just tell someone you might like that you kissed someone else. "Rachel you shouldn't be out this late. What if someone attacked you or they–" she cut me off. "Percy, mI needed some fresh air. Nothing will happen I promise. You can go if you want." I shook my head. "No way I'm leaving! You're crying what's the matter?" She didn't answer immediately. She took a deep breath and then started talking. "My dad and I got into a fight. He wants me to start taking extra lessons for collage." I stared at her. "What's so bad about that?" "Well, it means 8 hours more of classes than I would usually have. And when I get home all the time I have left will be to finish my homework. I won't be able to experience high school as it is. My dad won't even allow me to talk to more than 4 people. He says that I should prioritize my 'goals' before social life. He also said he wants me to read Economics and Business in college. I' supposed to take over the company after him. Just like he did. But I want to become an artist. He said..." She stopped. Her eyes had watered once. again. "He said that the artists were no good to community and were people who weren't smart enough to have a decent job. He said that if I would want to become an artist he would disown me because he wouldn't want to be known as the man whose daughter was sleeping in the streets painting." She couldn't continue. I didn't push it. She cried on my chest while I patted her back, until she calmed down. The sobbing had stopped. "Rachel, it's real late. How 'bout I just take you home?" She nodded. I helped her up. And we started walking. I had to ask her. "Hey Rach, I don't know if this will cheer you up but would you like to go out sometime?" She smiled then hugged me. "I'd love to." She said. "I'll text you the day and time tomorrow,OK?" She nodded. We were at the front of her house. "Thanks Percy" Rachel said. "No problem." I told her. She got onto her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Good night" she said. And before I could even reply she got in.

Here I am currently at history. I tried to find excuses to go outside but the teacher wouldn't let me. So now I have to sit through this unbelievably boring class and pretend I'm learning something. "Mr. Jackson!" I looked up. "Yeah?" The teacher looked at me crossing her arms on her chest. "Whose side was Italy on in World War 2?" Err. I didn't know that. I haven't listened a lesson since freshman year. Maybe I could just avoid the question. "Wha– Italy wouldn't be happy if we just asked something like that. Italy wouldn't select sides. They want world peace and I thi–" "JACKSON!" Shouted the teacher. "Yes Miss?" I asked putting my most innocent face. ''OUT! NOW!'' ''Why? What did I do?'' I asked, again with the innocent face. ''You know what you did Jackson. OUT!'' she yelled once again. I looked at the time. I got up and walked ver to the door. ''I'll miss you'' I said to the teacher, pouting. I saw Beck at the corner of the class trying really hard not to burst out laughing. ''JACKSON!'' the teacher yelled once again, turning red. I opened the door and not a second later the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom, Beck as well. ''Jackson does it again.'' he said laughing. I laughed as well. ''The look on her face when you said you'd miss her'' we both bursted out laughing. After a few minutes we had calmed down and started walking towards the cafeteria. We sat down next to the guys. After a while Sİlena -Beck's girlfriend- came and whispered something to his ear. We watched as Beck broke into a grin. After Sİlena was out of the cafeteria, Beck slowly got up. ''Hey guys, I just remembered I have to work on a project and...'' I cut him off, holding in my laughter. '' Beck just go. And try not to get caught this time.'' He nodded and ran out of the cafeteria. That moment we all bursted out laughing. I even saw Nico laughing a bit. Then all of a sudden the laughter died. Because Drew was now sitting uncomfortably close to me. She was was wearing a revealing top and a short skirt. If she leaned down you could probably see her whole ass. She looked like a slut. Probably because she was. She wasn't the only one there though. Her whole crew was here. Including the blonde. She avoided my eyes. I could tell she was both sad and mad at me. For whatever reason Drew didn't seem to acknowledge we were eating at the same table. She only talked to her friends. After a while Leo seemed fed up with it all. ''Drew'' he started with a cold tone. Drew ignored him, and continued talking with her friends. ''Do you have any explanation for what happened at the restaurant?'' Leo asked. Drew tried to look confused but we all knew she was faking .''What happened?'' Drew asked. Leo was getting angrier. ''At the restaurant Drew. Explanation. Now'' he said with a harsh voice. ''Fine'' Drew said rolling her eyes. ''You know when you kiss someone for truth and dare? It was the same. It was just to prove a point. It meant _nothing_. '' Leo nodded as he agreed with her but I could see the anger in his eyes growing as he realized he had been used. Leo got up and left. Drew and the others got up and left as well. They didn't wait for the blonde. But she caught up, running after them. My appetite was destroyed by a bitch AKA Drew so I got up and left as well. I was in the hallway when someone tapped on my shoulder. It was the blonde. '' I believe you have some explaining to do yourself.'' she said putting her hands to her hips. We were the only ones in the hallway. I decided to act like Drew and you know, play with her little. ''Explain what?'' I asked, looking confused. She crossed her arms, ''You know the kiss.''

''What about it?''

''What did it mean?''

''What did it mean to _you?_ '' I said grinning. She pushed me to the lockers. ''Don't you dare play with me Jackson!'' I grinned. I pushed her towards the lockers, my hands beside her head. ''Why not?'' I said. Her voice hitched. I leaned in closer. Our faces were inches apart. We both closed our eyes, started leaning in- ''NO!'' the blonde pushed me off her. ''No you stay away from me! Don't you dare touch me ever again Jackson! I need an explanation. NOW!'' she said. Her grey eyes were as hard as stone. They looked quite angry. ''Okay okay.'' I said putting my hands up to surrender. ''You know when you play truth or dare? Like that. Just playing around a little. It meant nothing.'' She sighed in relief, but I could see she was a bit broken. I grinned, ''Well, that's unless you want it to mean something'' I said winking at her. She gasped and walked away. I just stood there laughing until I had to get to my other lesson.

''Wow Rachel you look hot.'' I said smirking at her. I was taking Rachel to a date, like I promised one and a half month ago on the night she was crying. Also on the night I kissed the blonde. But we've sorted things out a week after that. I mean, I did play with her a bit, but you know she got the message. ''Not so bad yourself.'' She said smiling back at me. ''So,'' I started. ''Where 'd you wanna go for our first date?'' She thought for a moment and then said, ''Can we go get coffee? I know it's really not the first date thing to do but if it's okay I just wanna sit down and, you know... talk.'' she then quickly added, scared that I was going to disagree ''But, I mean... If you want to. Cause if you don't we could just-'' I placed my finger on her lips. ''It's okay Rach, calm down'' I said laughing a bit. She let go of the breath she was holding. She nodded, smiling and we started walking.

''Now that's really cool.'' she said laughing at me. ''You know, I've never rode a horse before. That's amazing though. I would really like to try it.'' she said, her eyes smiling. ''Yeah maybe we could go together sometime. And then I would be your Prince Charming on a white horse. And you would be my precious princess.'' I winked at her. She giggled. ''Well you will need to rescue me first'' she said smirking at me. ''And I don't get impressed that easily. You have the work cut out for you.'' she said winking. I smiled back. I got close to her so now our noses were about to touch. ''You're worth it babe.'' I was about to kiss her when her phone rang. It was her alarm. She looked at me. It's seven o'clock!'' She said. ''We've been here for a really time, what like four hours!'' I smirked at her. ''Time flies by when you are spending it with someone as gorgeous like you.'' she giggled again. ''Well I really need to head home. Thanks for today Percy I had an amazing time.'' She kissed my cheek and got out of the coffee shop.

I got up to leave as well. I had a good time too. Maybe, she would be different. Maybe she didn't care that she was dating the 'The Percy Jackson'. I liked that. Most the girls would obsess over me and well scare me off. But maybe Rachel was different. If not, well, at least I would have gotten the chance to make out with a hottie. Just as I was about to get out ı heard a voice. ''Really Percy? That's your girl after me? Wow, what a drop of quality.'' I knew who it was. I didn't want to listen to that slut one mere second. ''Funny how you talk about quality, Drew.'' I answered. And before she could reply I left the coffee shop.

Hi guys, sorry for not uploading for a while. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave a review. Tell me if there's anything you think can make this story better. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Ch 5: Problems Caused By A Kiss

Hey guys! The last chapter had a problem and the last like 600 words weren't posted so before you read this read the end of it or you might get confused. (Or not maybe you're just a lot smarter then me and guessed what was gonna happen XD). Lets start the chapter.

-ANNABETH'S POV-

Even though it has been a month and a half since you-know-when-and-where kiss, Drew is still giving me cold looks about it. I told her it meant nothing both to me and Percy like a bilion times but she still isn't convinced. She was jealous. What was she jealous of? I had no idea.

The laughter from the rest of the group woke me up from my thoughts. Rachel was laying on the floor. Drew had stretched her leg out to trip her. Th laughter spread and now the whole hallway was laughing. Rachel got up. She looked like she was about to cry. My heart broke a little for her. ''Oh Rachel you're so pathetic. I don't know which magic you did to make Percy take you out on a date. It's a miracle he would consider you after me. I mean that's real low standarts even for him.'' Drew looked at Rachel with disgust. ''I can't believe he would date _you_ out of all people. No worries, I'm sure he'll dump you in a week or so.'' Drew gave Rachel a one last smile full of disgust before Rachel ran out of the hallway. Danielle –she's from the group as well- looked at me. ''Hope you had a good look Annie. That's what'll happen if you get in Drew's way. Careful or you might get burnt.'' She whispered to my ear. She gave me a bitch smile before going next to Drew. Then it hit me. _'It's a miracle he would consider you after me.''_ I look at Drew. ''Drew, did you used to date Percy?'' I asked her before I could stop myself. ''Yes, Annie we did. Why so shocked?'' she raised one eyebrow. ''Don't call me Annie.'' She looked taken aback by my sudden lash of anger. I hate when people call me Annie. It makes me sound like I'm a little baby. ''I'll call you whatever I want, Annie'' she said. She gave me one of her best bitch smiles before walking away. I gritted my teeth, trying to contain my anger and stop myself for pulling out her hair. _You can't Annabeth. Only friend, remember?_ I counted to ten trying to calm down. It failed. ''Hey princess!'' I smiled. Somehow Luke always put me on a good mood. ''Hi Luke.'' I smiled at him. ''Um, soo... I was meaning to ask you'' He said grinning at me. ''Would you like to go to the movies tonight?'' I looked at him. ''To-tonight? Movies?'' I asked him. Real smooth Annabeth. ''Yeah, if you're okay with it that is...'' he said, impatient for an answer. ''Movies? As a date?'' He laughed. ''Yeah, a date. Soo how about it?'' I froze for a second ''Yeah, sure. Of course! That'll be great.'' I might have scared him right there. Mainly because I was smiling like an 3 year old kid when she gets a lollipop. ''Meet you in front of the movies then?'' I nodded like crazy once again. He walked away smiling at me. I smiled back. The bell rang as I made my way to class, barely out of my daydream.

''Class this assignment is due end of the class. I will be reading the partners.'' The teacher took the class list. ''Jeremy with Nelson, Elandor with Nathan, Amanda with Emily, Annabeth with Drew-'' I couldn't hear the rest. I looked at Drew. She didn't even look at me. ''You may start.'' I made my way over to Drew. Rest of the class was debating about their assignment while we just sat in silence doing our work separately. ''Drew,'' I said, breaking the silence. ''Stop.'' she cut me off. ''I don't even wanna hear your voice.'' I kept my calm. I was not going to lose my only kinda-friend. ''Still mad about the kiss?'' I asked her raising one eyebrow. ''Of course I am.'' she saig getting angry. ''You stabbed me in the back. I thought I could trust you. But no. You kissed my ex. That was a bitchy move Annabeth.''

''First of all, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him.''

''Well you didn't stop him either!''

''Yeah I did!''

''Could have been quicker!''

''You can't be serious!'' I said. ''Shut up Annie. You're losing the argument. Just stop.'' I did. We did what we were assigned to do. At least I did. Drew spent the rest of the lesson flirting with some guy.

I was walking to the movies when I saw Rachel, sitting at the park with a notebook in her hand. ''Hey!'' I said as I approached her. She looked up.''Hey.'' she replied back smiling at me. ''Can I sit?''

''Oh yeah, of course. '' She made room for me. ''Wow. You paint amazing.'' I said looking at her. It was insane. She drew Selena Gomez. And you couldn't even tell if it was a real picture or not. ''Thanks.'' She said. ''Oh, I'm Annabeth by the way.'' I heald my hand out. ''Rachel.'' she said shaking my hand. ''So how are you?''

Rachel and I talked for a while until Luke called me and asked me where I was. I said bye to Rachel and made my way to the movies. ''Hey'' I said breathless,as I ran to Luke. ''Hey. Calm down. It hasn't been that long since it started. What took you so long?'' I tried to come up with an excuse as I took deep breaths. ''I forgot my phone at school. When you called I had just found it. I ran all he way here.'' He nodded without saying anything. We got popcorn before heading in.

Luckily we didn't miss the movie. Did ı watch the actual movie? No. My mind was going insane since the moment Luke put his arm around me. He held me close all movie long. My mind literally went blank. It was insane what he was doing to me. He walked me back to my apartment once the movie was over. My dad was waiting for me in front of the apartment. Luckily he was okay with Luke. Even though I could sense him not loving Luke that much. Luke said bye to us and walked away. I locked myself in my room from embarrassment that my dad had just questioned Luke and probably had scared him away.

''Drew! Drew!'' She didn't even turn to look at me as I was running after her. ''Drew!'' I said, this time a little louder. ''What?!'' she yelled back at me. I stopped running. ''You've been avoiding me all week! You haven't even said a word to me since the assignment. I told you the kiss meant _nothing_ to Percy and me. It wasn't my 't you just let it go?''

''No. I can't Annie. Also, do you think I care whose fault it as? You. Kissed. My. Ex. Was it not clear that I don't want to see your ugly ass anymore? You should shut up before I throw you out of the group. I don't even know why I even let you in. If I knew you were a backstabbing bitch I wouldn't have even come near you.''

''Oh, I'm the bitch now?''

''Always were.''

''Not sure about that.'' I said as I walked away. I didn't want to fight with her and get thrown out of the group. I had no one else. Plus, even if I did leave the group no girls would talk to me since all they want to do is serve Drew and become popular. So I had no options but to stick with Drew. But maybe ask my dad if I could go back to San Francisco. If I got a scholarship, he couldn't possibly say no.

''No.''

''But dad why?'' I whined.

''Cause we just moved here. And you can't give up that fast. You have to stand strong Annabeth. We can't move back. Not even with a scholarship, no. My job is here. And I won't let you live there without me.''

I gave up and went to my room. After doing my homework, I still felt angry and sad. I didn't even know it was possible to feel both at the same time. I decided to look at the stars, maybe I could calm down?A s soon as the cold air hit my face, I felt better already. ''Hey blondie!'' Across me was a very naked Percy. And holy grail those abs of him were a national treasure. _No Annabeth! That's gross! Out of all people him, really?_ ''OMG put a shirt on! Gross!'' He smirked at me. ''Come on I saw you staring.'' My mouth fell open. ''Was not. Now put a shirt on Jackson.'' He sighed. ''Anything for you Annabeth'' sh said winking at me. ı made a gaging noise as he laughed. ''Sooo'' he started after putting on a shirt. ''What are you doing here?'' I gave him my best 'wow you must be really dumb' look. And yes that does exist. ''I live here.''

''Hey, stop being a dumbass.''

''I'm not being a- You know what I'm not even going to have this conversation with you right now. I'm already in trouble because of you.''

''What the hell did I do?''

''Well, you kissed me.''

''So? It meant nothing. I thought we already cleared it up.''

''We did. But Drew won't talk to me and it's all your fault.''

''Drew was the one who dared me! It's her fault.''

''Yours.''

''Drew's''

''Yours!''

''Dre-''

Someone stuck their head out of the window. ''Hey do you mind lovebirds we're trying to sleep here! Save your lovey-dovey conversation for tommarrow.'' He yelled at us. ''Kids these days'' ı heard him mumble before closing the window.

''Can you resist to urge of seeing me till tomarrow Chase?''

''It won't even be hard Jackson.'' I said and closed the window. I tried to sleep but the image of half naked Percy wouldn't get out of my mind. I groaned. I took one of the Peter Johnson books and started reading a scene. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

OMG! I have 100+ reads. Wow. That's a big deal for me since this is my first story. Thank you guys so much.

I hope you liked the chapter. I know no one comments and I would appreciate if you guys did. Cause I have no idea if you like the story or hate it. Please let me know. Also get ready for the next chapter cause it's going to be a surprising one. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Ch 6: In A Closet

Sorry guys I know I'm late but here's your chapter :)

-PERCY'S POV-

I've been with Rachel all week. Really. She was with me all day all night. The only time she wasn't with me was when she had to go home to sleep. It happened with her, just like all the others. Became too obsessive for her own good. 'Percy where are you? Percy who was that girl? Percy did you date her? Percy do you like her? Percy I want a list of al your ex girlfriends. Percy stop talking to her she's flirting.' Percy this, Percy that. She won't stop. She's everywhere. I couldn't even talk to the guys properly let alone hang out with them. I really need to finish it with her, I mean I have to.

''Hey man!'' said Grover as he walked towards me. ''Hey.'' I replied he looked at me, head to toes before saying, ''You looked way too tired and confused to be Percy.'' I sighed. He was right. He was always right with this feeling stuff. It was creepy how he could see what people were feeling just by looking at them. ''Come on Perce, you know I'm the guy to talk to with this stuff.'' I nodded. ''It's Rachel.''

''Too obsessive?''

''That would be an understatement.''

''That bad?''

''Yes! She's everywhere. I can't even blink without her. I couldn't see the guys all week because of Rachel. It's like I'm drowning in a fucking bowl of Rachel.'' That made him laugh real hard.

''Break up with her.''

''I will.''

Just as Grover walked way guess who ran to me and hugged me so tight that I felt like I had been hit by a bus. My crazy girlfriend. ''Hey sugarbabe!'' she said to me. Did I mention she wouldn't stop calling me annoying names that she came up with? I probably should have. Look, I'm okay with babe, honey etc but sugarbabe? Hell no. ''Hi.'' I said gritting my teeth. She didn't seem to notice. ''I can't believe it! Winter break' soo close. Like, Oh my gosh! We're gonna have so much fun as Perachel!'' You could tell by my face that I was oh so excited to spend all the break with her. Sarcastic much? ''What the heck is Perachel?'' She squealed and jumped in excitement. ''Our ship name of course, honeydoo.''

''Ship?! You bought a ship?'' She laughed for minutes. Before she could continue talking about this nonsense. ''No you silly! It's the mix of Percy and Rachel : Perachel. It's the name of our relationship!'' WTF? Our relationship has a name? Who does that, finding a relationship name for your _own_ relationship? It's like beeing a fangirl of _your own_ relationship. ''Great.'' I said, sarcasm dripping off my mouth. She took my hand and dragged me across the hallway. Everybody looked at us. This has been happening ever since our first date a month ago. Annabeth saw us and smiled at us. ''Hi guys!'' she said. ''Sooo, a month, huh?'' Rachel nodded. I stood still. Rachel started telling her about all the great times we had. I zoned out. How could I break up with her? Can I hurt her? Sure why not, I'm bored of her. The thing that woke me up was, ''Are you guys official yet?'' Before I could stop her aceh nodded saying ''Yup. Been like that for what 2 weeks now? I think it was like love at first sight. The chemistry was just there, you know?'' I wanted to strangle her for saying that. Yes, the chemistry was there before you took a knife and stabbed it way too many times for it to exist any longer. Annabeth told us that she was so happy for us. But something about her voice made me think otherwise. She walked to her class after she said goodbye to us. Rachel dragged me to our next class : Art.

Oh thank god we're done with art! I'm Rachel's partner till the winter break. Guess what the teacher wanted us to draw. A pair lovebirds. A fucking pair of lovebirds. Rachel had to go home early so she could have her extra economic classes. So I was free for lunch and the rest of the day. I was running to find the guys and talk to them when I stopped. Drew was standing right in front of me. ''I need you.'' she said. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside a closet. ''Drew what the fuck are you doing?''I asked her, pushing her off me. ''Well, I thought we could have a little fun for the old time's sake.'' I stared at her. ''Are you mad? I'm with Rachel!'' I told her. Ok sure I wasn't planning on staying with her but I'd do anything to get out of this situation right now. She sighed. ''Oh, her again? Come on Percy we both know you can do better than her.''

''Well, she's amazing you know.'' It might have been one of the biggest lies I've ever told. She gasped and started laughing. ''What?'' I asked her in frustration. She laughed a bit more. ''Nothing. It's just I never thought I would see the day the Percy Jackson would settle on one girl." she said eyeing me.

''I'm not.''

''Oh yeah? You sure sound like it.''

''I'm playing her Drew. Just like I played you.'' I say smirking at her. Her face falls.

''You didn't play me.''

''Oh but I did.''

''Whatever.'' she snorts before smily again. '' I say we leave those days behind. And enjoy now. Don't even bring up the little RED, I know what you think about her.''

''That she's insanely pretty?''

''That she's insanely obsessive.''

''Pftt? What? Of course no-''

''Shut it, you know I'm right.''

'' That doesn't change a thing.''

''Stop lying. I understand.'' she said with a soft voice.

''Understand what?'' I spat out, trying to hold myself back from Drew. You see, we dated in the freshman year. To tell you the truth she knows how to turn me on. That's what she's trying to do, I'm aware of that. But come on, even though she's way to slutty for anyone she sure knows how to turn a guy on.

''That you're tired of her.'' I stay silent at that one.

''But you know what would help? A _break_.''

''A break?''

''Yeah, a break. And I know just the person who could help.'' she said. She crashed her lips to mine. I didn't stop her. At this point my mind was screaming to stop this. But this other part told me to go ahead and have some fun. I did. I was the Percy Jackson. Drew was right. I had already decided that I was done with Rachel, this was my reward. I needed a break. I needed this. I kissed Drew back. Our slow kisses turned fast and hot. We were both hungry to each other. She pulled away. ''Missed it, huh?'' she said smirking. I said nothing. I pulled her towards me crashing our lips once again. Her hands running through my hand, pulling them, the hot kisses never seemed to end.

''You didn't break up with her?!'' Grover asked, shocked. I shook my head. ''Nope.''

''Percy it's been a week since we talked!''

''I know, I know. I just couldn't do it. But I'm ganna do it, I will''

''Ok, go.''

''Wha- now?!''

''Yeah, now! Go!''

I walked into the cafeteria. Rachel was sitting at our usual table. By our I really mean _our_. She doesn't want the guys sitting on it. ''Hi Rach.'' She turned and smiled at me. ''Hi sugarpuff!'' she beams at me. ''OMG! You won't believe what happened in science, Jeremy accidentally dro-''

''Rach, we need to talk.''

''Sure, sweethart.''

''Look, I don't know how to say this without hurting yo-'' Everyone's phone started buzzing. I took mine out and so did Rachel. It was a text from Drew to the whole school. It was a video link. I clicked on it.

Not as long as the other chapters, I know.

What do you think the video is? ;)

I hope you guys liked it. And I'll see you in the next chapter


	7. Ch 7: Changing Sides

CHAPTER 7: Changing Sides

-Annabeth's POV-

I was walking to PE when Luke blocked my way. ''Hey, I was wondering if you were free tonight.'' he said with that charming smile of his. I nodded at him, unable to speak a word. Weird effect he had on me, that might have been the thousandth time I admitted to myself. What scared me the most was the fact that I was becoming less like myself. Perhaps that has happened in every romance, right? It was probably a change for the better. Right? Even though I agreed with these I couldn't bring admit that there was a part of me that thought otherwise. _Really Annabeth? Is this you? A girly girl who blushes like crazy. No, this is what he wants, not what you want. Remember when you said that you didn't want anything to do with boys? Might not, you're heads probably full of crap you read from all of the romance novels of yours._ A part of me thought. Yeah, I've changed but what's so wrong about having a little crush. Also… who knows maybe something will happen like in the novels. The bell woke me up from my thoughts and I realised that I'd been standing in the same spot for over three minutes. Luke was long gone. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and went to change for PE.

In PE they made us play tennis with our partner. I got partnered up with this girl named Piper. She was super nice and we laughed all lesson, we were both horrible at tennis. It felt like a breather from the outside world. We talked about how we were obsessed with _Friends_. When the lesson was about to end, (3 minutes to be exact) this guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes came towards us with a smirk on his face. ''Shit.'' I heard Piper say under her breath. ''Hey Pipes!'' the guy said. I smiled at him. This should be one of Piper's friends. ''Go away Jason. Leave me the fuck alone.'' Or not. ''What's wrong Pipes? Didn't you miss me?'' He said with a grin. ''Not in the slightest no.'' Piper said. Even though I've just met her I could tell that she was trying to keep her cool.

''Stop pretending.''

''That I like you?''

''No, we all know you want me.''

''I _so_ do not Jason.''

''You so do.''

''You wish.''

''There are many more things I could wish from you.'' Jason said wiggling his eyebrows. Piper made a gagging noise in response. Me? I just stood there, amazed, watching them. There was an awkward silence. ''Umm…'' that's when Jason noticed me. ''Dayumm blondie…'' he said to me. ''Don't you dare flirt.'' I said cutting him off, for somehow angry. I had every right to be, I was dating Luke. He looked taken aback by my comeback. ''Heyyy calm down blondie.'' he said, holding up his hands in response.

Piper just rolled her eyes. ''Jason just leave us alone.'' He shook his head. ''No.'' Piper sighed, I can tell she was growing impatient. The bell rang, letting us know that the lesson was over.

''Okay let's go.'' I said as Piper tried to get out, but Jason blocked her. ''You go ahead blondie, we'll just be there in a sec.'' he said smirking and not leaving his eyes off Piper's for even a second. I looked at Piper. She was pleading me not to go. I could see the desperation in her eyes. Jason was about to do something -which I'm sure Piper wouldn't be happy with- when Coach called us. ''Hey you three! Get out! I'm gonna go eat, and I cant wait for you three!'' Then he saw me and added, ''You blonde one, Annabeth I think? I need to talk to you.'' Piper and Jason walked out of the gym as I approached Coach. ''I think you'd be great for out volleyball or track team, huh?'' I nodded. '' I was thinking about it, but I need to get ahead my classes first.'' I said. He made me run 100 m before I went to change, just to see my endurance. After he was sure I'd be a great edition, he let me go and get changed. Our long break had started 5 minutes ago, no one was left in the girl's changing room. The only voice I heard was Coach yelling to someone. I changed from my sweats and was about to put a shirt on when the door busted open. I shouted, well tried. but I was so in shock I had no idea how. Standing in front of me was half-naked Percy, with water dripping his sixpacks. I'm sure I Iooked shocked but I could be no where near as Percy. He looked like his eyeballs were about to pop out of their place. As soon as I saw what he was looking at, I tried to cover myself. I tried to grab a shirt and cover my body, especially the top part, which was -sadly- only covered with a bra. ''Get out!'' I yelled at him. He did, but not before eyeing me one last time. I was so in shock I just stood there until I heard the bell. Great! An annoying ass has seen me in my bra and now I was late to math.

—

I'm pretty good at math and currently on good terms with the teacher, so she didn't get mad when I was late for about 5 minutes. I'm currently in the last 5 minutes of biology, the teacher told us that we were free. I asked if I could be excused to go to the library. She let me go. I packed my stuff and literally ran to the library. On my way there I saw one person that I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life, Percy Jackson. He grinned at me, probably thinking about what happened earlier today. I found myself starting to get red out of embarrassment. ''Hey girl with damn tit—'' I couldn't hear the rest since I gasped way too loudly that was even possible for any human being. Not only at what he was about to say, but also at the huge hickey on his neck. I ran. I ran to the library. Why? Good question. I asked myself a lot. Why had him having a hickey effect me like this? Maybe shock? Maybe… jealousy? NO! NO! NO WAY! I was not jealous of whoever did that to him. Simply, maybe, jealous that I had no capacity like that. Oh my! What am I even thinking about?! I got into the library burying myself to the book I randomly picked. I was too embarrassed to do anything else. Too embarrassed to think about what had happened earlier today. Too embarrassed at what Percy was about to say. Too embarrassed that I almost thought I was jealous.

—

You want to learn a weird thing? Okay, that was such a weird sentence it might be enough to give someone anxiety. Also why do I keep saying weird? Today must not be my day. The weird thing I was talking about was that I haven't seen Drew in a week. I don't know how. She's usually always around. The only time I saw her was like 6 days or so ago. She looked really pleased with herself for some reason, I didn't have time to ask. Now it's a few minutes before lunch, I need to find Drew. I've been like a lost puppy all week. I hate that I'm connected to her like this. Ugh, what am I even thinking? The teacher's still talking, I don't want to miss anything. But who am I kidding, this is math and I already know the program for the next 5 weeks.

As soon as the bell rings, the school literally turns into a zoo. I don't want to go to the cafeteria

right now, it'll be too crowded. So I walk around for I while before heading to the cafeteria. As soon as I walk in the cafeteria, I see Drew. Sitting at the spot which she avoided for over a week. She's there with the rest of the girls. They seem really happy. A laughter explodes as I approach the table. I look at them weirdly, but none of them care enough to explain. Just when I'm about to ask why, and probably ruin their fun, my phone beeps. So as everyone else's. I look around, before opening that text. It's from Drew. A link. Scared, I click on it. Then it starts. I hope it didn't It's two people kissing. Oh but that's not it. As the video continues, you realise that its Percy and Drew in a a closet. Somehow, I know this video was new, this wasn't a video taken when they were still dating. It can also be realised by the look on Percy's face and Drew's satisfaction. Rachel gasps loudly when she realises it as stares at her, expecting a dramatic scene, needless to say they enjoyed themselves. ''Percy? Wha- No way… Is it… Percy?!'' He just nods. He doesn't look sad or embarrassed for a guy who was just caught cheating on his girlfriend. Then Rachel does something unexpected, she slaps Percy. She slaps him hard. With tears rushing she runs out of the cafeteria. The look on her face makes me beyond angry. I stand still before I start shouting. ''What the heck Drew?!'' I can tell Drew was very much shocked. Her and everyone in the cafeteria. The puts on a daring look. ''Why would you do that to her? What is your problem?'' Drew tilts up her chin -she does this to feel more powerful than a person- as she walks towards me. ''What, you're gonna tell me what to do now?'' she asks, she tries a fearless tone but fails. ''Well, I have to don't I? Since your brain isn't capable of that.'' She grits her teeth. ''Shut up before I destroy you.'' I take a step towards her, daringly.''You can't do a thing to me Drew.''

''Really? I bet Rachel would say otherwise.''

'You're sick Drew. Someone should really teach you a lesson.'' She laughs real hard at that one.

''So little Annie here decided to be a hero didn't she?'' she asks, mocking me. At this point everyone in the cafeteria was silent as they listened to us. ''Yeah, and my fist act as the school hero would be this.'' I say and slap her. I walk out of the cafeteria, leaving all of the shocked looks behind.


	8. Ch 8: Welcome Home, Boy

-Percy's POV-

I've been getting cold looks all day. I've been called a jerk, an ass, a man whore, you name it, I've been called. In addition to that I've received a hard slap from Thalia -my cousin. Even though they weren't so close, Thalia and Rachel were friends. When Thalia learned what I did, she wasted no time to tell me what a lowlife I was and that she was disgusted of me. I know she didn't mean any of it. She never does. But there was one particular reaction that really made me want to dig a hole and hide down there forever; Annabeth's death stare. Her beautiful grey eyes were always judgmental and distant to me, but today… today it was a whole new level. Her eyes became stone-like, there wasn't even a bit of emotion in her eyes, except disgust. It struck me in a way that nothing ever has. I didn't care until I met her eyes. She didn't draw her eyes away, but kept looking straight into mine, like she wanted to torture me even more. That's when the disappointment kicked in. I have never been disappointment in myself, despite everything. But looking into her eyes… The more I thought of her, the more beautiful she got. It was impossible to stop once you started. Once I remembered her eyes, princess curls I couldn't stop. And look at me now. What the hell am I doing? _Drew. Drew. Drew. All you have is Drew. Big boobs. Big boobs. Big boobs. Drew. Drew._ I kept repeating to myself. I saw Drew walking by. ''Drew! Want some more of this fella?'' I asked her smirking, and gesturing to myself, I knew she would accept it. However, what I didn't expect was her rejecting me and walking away. ''Oh don't fucking play yourself Drew.'' I said after her. I knew she would come crawling back to me. She always did. Then I saw her again, Annabeth, she had seen everything. This time she didn't even stare at me one second before walking away.

With great frustration, I walked right out of the school. I needed to be away from that hellhole as much as possible. When I reached the door, I saw Rachel getting in a car wand leaving. The sudden guilt was enough to make me run out of school. I don't know how far I ran. I reached a small park, and sat there staring at the water. I tried to calm down my thoughts. They were currently going insane. It's as if there was an alarm system in my brain, and all of the alarms were going off. Even though I tried to calm myself by looking at the water -which always had a soothing effect on me- my thoughts kept drifting to Annabeth, which only made me even more frustrated. I knew that the only thing that was better than watching the water was being in it. It came to my mind that I had swimming trunks in my locker. As ironic as it sounds, I ran back to school. I had lost track of time, but it seemed that it was a lesson period. As quickly as possible, I grabbed my trunks and ran to the pool.

I cannot even begin to explain how good it felt when my body hit the water. It evaporated all of my frustration and I was calm once again. I swam as fast as I could, as long as I could. I wanted to let all of my anger, all of my energy out. When I was sure that I had calmed down fully, I stayed underwater for a while, hesitant to go up and take a breath, to face the reality even if it was for a split second. But after a few minutes, I ran out of air. As I go up to take a breath, I see coach Hedge standing right next to the pool frowning at me.

''Jackson, what are you doing here in my pool?''

''Swimming?''

''Don't be smart with me. Get out.''

''But coach I—''

''Listen Jackson I've had it with you. You are supposed to be a captain yet you… well, we all know what you did. Then you run away? If you want to stay a captain, you better behave yourself.''

''But Coach—''

''No 'but's. Get out.''

I unwillingly got myself out of the pool, and went to change. The bell had rang a few minutes ago, so the gym started filling with students. ı pushed open the locker room door, feeling as aggressive as ever. I hear a shriek as I turn the corner. Annabeth. In her fucking bra. ''What the hell?'' she cusses. ''Me? What the hell are _you_ doing in the boys' locker room''

''I am not. _You_ are in the _girls'_ locker room.''

As I progress the information, my eyes travel from her face to her breasts. Well, to be honest, they're a good size. Well, average. As she notices where I am staring her eyes get bigger in disbelief and she covers herself. ''PERVERT!'' she screams as she slaps me. That's when I decide that I'll die if I don't exit now. ''You know you love it.'' I remark with a huge smirk on my face, as I exit the locker room.

Even though I didn't want to, Coach made me promise that I would attend the last lesson. Still, I didn't rush to go anywhere. I gladly took my time walking to class. When I entered the classroom, everyone turned around to look at me. Some girls in the back started whispering. Bullshit. I was not gonna put up with this. I turned to leave and came face to face with the teacher.

''Mr. Jackson, I'm glad you decided to entertain us with your company''

''You're very welcome.''

''Your indifferent behaviour is unacceptable! All of the teachers were worried sick. Where were you may I ask?''

''You may not.'' People started snickering.

''Mr. Jackson!''

''Shhh! Haven't they taught you that it is rude to interrupt someone while they are speaking?''

With that last comment the whole class bursted to laughter. The teacher took my arm harshly and dragged me all the way to Mr.D's office. She knocked on the office door, but got no response. Being a teacher with manners, she busted open the door and stepped into the office. ''Mr.D!'' She said a little louder. But that didn't wake him as well. ''MR.D!'' He woke up, surprised. ''Yes?'' he asked, barely opening his eyes. I don't even know why this dude is our principal. He can't even stay awake for gods' sake! When he became conscience again, ''Where the hell were you Johnson?'' he yelled at me. The teacher's eyes went wide. ''Oh, and you ca go Miss… Thanks.'' Without another word to the principal, she left. ''So, Perry, tell me… Where the hell WERE YOU!'' he said.

''I went out for a walk in the park.'' That rhymed.

''A walk? A WALK! Do you know how hard we searched to find you scumbag?''

''No. Well, maybe I was at the pool then.''

''The pool?''

''Yep.''

''What were you thinking?''

''If pancakes were better than waffl—''

''DETENTION!''

''I would love to. But I have plans. Can we reschedule?''

''TWO. WEEKS.''

I grunted. I didn't want to be stuck in this hellhole with a fatty old teacher. I hastily turned away to leave. ''And this will be your company for the rest of the lesson.'' he added, handing me a broom.

I got the broom and left the office fuming with anger. I heard Mr.D chuckle after me. That didn't help the temper. I didn't clean up one bit. Why the hell would I? I left the broom on the floor and left. Even though the bell hadn't rang yet, Nico came running up to me. ''Perce! Perce!'' I stopped abruptly and turned around. ''What?'' I asked, my voice harsh. ''Did you see this?'' , he asked, handing me his phone. It was a picture of Rachel and I on our first and only date, kissing. It was captioned: ''And the queen of Bitchland was no more.''

''Drew?''

''Drew.''

I stood there, surprised by my own calm reaction. ''This is your reaction?'' Nico asked. He too was surprised. ''I think I just don't care anymore.''

''No, you do.''  
''I really don't.''

''Don't lie to me.''  
''Will you understand that I just don't fucking care anymore!?''

Nico stopped, I know he wanted me to react differently, but I really couldn't care less. All of my feeling for Rachel, if I ever had any, were gone. Without another word to me, Nico walked back to his class and I was finally was free to leave this shit of a place.

I walked around until I came to the very spot that I had found Rachel crying. She was sitting there again, crying. But this time, it was because of me. This should've activated this thing called 'guilt' yet it did nothing. I stood there, not knowing if I should turn around, or walk right past her to hurt her even more. But before I could do anything, she looked up. Her mouth fell open and anger replaced the hurt in her green eyes. ''YOU!'' she shouted. ''YOU DID THIS.''

''No, I didn't.''  
''Yes, you did. Look at me. I believed you. I believed _you_ out of all people.''

When she saw that I wasn't going to fight for us, she lost it.

''What do you want from me?''

''Nothing.'' A flash of hurt swept in her eyes.

''Well, you sure have a weird way of showing it.''  
I shrugged. I really couldn't care less. I was done with Rachel, and anything related to Rachel. I was still standing there so she could have her closure. See? I'm not so bad.

''You broke me.'' She said. The tears started flooding down her eyes. ''And I hate you for that.''

''Okay.''

After I was sure that I had hurt her enough to make sure that she knew I was trouble, I walked away. I could hear her sobbing as I started running. I ran wherever my feet demanded. After 15 minutes, I arrived in front of a light green building thats paint was falling off. I went in. I haven't been home for a while now. When I opened the door to a small apartment, I was reminded of the terrible beer smell. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of water. I stared at the broken beer bottles on the floor until it hit me. I was here. I went back to the living room and considered leaving. But before I could have a chance to reconsider, I heard a snicker. Suddenly, there was a smashing sound, and my head felt light.

''Welcome home, boy.''

It was Gabe.

Guys I'm backkkkk. So sorry that I've been gone for so long. But I'll try to upload sooner. I may... because spring break is comiiiiiing. I'm excited. Can you tell?

I love you guys. Thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter. Byeeeeee

-Don't forget to comment and let me know your thoughts!


	9. Ch 9: Percy-full Dreams

-ANNABETH'S POV-

I walked towards Luke after the school ended. He -of course- looked charming as ever.

"You ready babe?"

I felt giddy when he called me 'babe'. I never had a boyfriend. But Luke ... he was just perfect.

"You okay Annie?" I nodded. "More than okay." I said looking right into his blue hooked his arm around mine, in a very old-fashioned way, and guided me to his car. He openned the radio, a rock song that I was unable to name started blarring. Luke looked at me and smirked. I was so confused. Did people ever listen to rock music on dates? Hesitant not to do something stupid, I just shout my mouth and sat. The date hasn't started the way I envisioned it, and I couldn't deny the disappointment I felt, no matter how hard I tried.

 _This is a date with Luke. Anyhting is perfect._ I kept repeating to myself, hopeful that my disappointment would disappear.

"That was insane!" Luke said. "You scored like 25 points higher than me!"

"Well, it's physics. It's not so hard really, I -"

Luke had spontaniously decided to kiss me. I felt like smiling, yet held myself back. His mouth moved fast, almost as if he was in a rush. I tried to slow down our rythm, but he wouldn't back down. Just as I was about to give in, he slipped his hand into my pocket. I gasped and backed away. I could see he was confused, so was I. I never thought Luke would... It's not so unimaginable, I am his girlfriend, it's just that it was so unexpected, and I wasn't ready.

"Annie, I-"

"It's okay, it's not as if you did something wrong I was just... shocked."

He nodded as I bowed my head down and got in the car. He opened the rock playlist like he had before, and once again we rode without a word to eachother.

When we got to my house, Luke stepped out to open the door for me. _See? He's a gentleman._ I told myself. He held both my hand and kissed my forehand. " About earlier, I know I just lost it. It's just that you're so beautiful." he said, while looking deep into my eyes. Butterflies that must have been just waiting, flew around my stomach like a tornado. I just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but making sure not to linger. I turned back, smiling like an idiot and headed to the building door. "Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Luke."

I rushed into our apartement and into my room. I started squeaking like a little girl. Luke said I was beauiful.

I, Annabeth Chase was found beautiful by Luke freaking Castellan!

I started taking deep breaths and then decided to take a shower to calm myself down.

Thanks to my shower, I was calmer. I took my phone to check the time and realised I had recieved a text from Rachel.

R: Coffee after school tomorrow?

I repied with a quick yes before grabbing my favorite book and slipping under the covers.

Rachel and I had grown very close. It took me three months (since the school started) to finally find a real friend. Rachel is incredibly optimistic and also, talented. She is always there as a friend. She is especially very passionate about painting and hopes to have a future at it.

After staring at the ceiling for a minute or so, just to emotionally steady myself for a minute or so for what was about to come, I openned the marked page and let myself fall into the ficitional world.

 _"Can you believe it?" said Peter, lookind dearly into Annabell's eyes._

 _"How we were when we first met, and now..." he left the sentence unfinished to listen to her laugh._

 _"Music to my ears." which then caused Annabell to hit him playfully._

 _"Stop being so cheezy."_

 _"You love it." he said grinning._

 _"No I don't."_

 _"Yes you do."_

 _"No, I don't. But if you are so desparete for my attention you can act like it.'' she said playfully, her grin almost reaching her ears._

 _It was now Peter's turn to laugh. "I'm so lucky." This time, Annabell didn't protest. They sat looking at eachother's eyes. Green on grey. "You know that I am desperately in love with you, right?" Annabell said nothing as she only responded by kissing him. It was a slow but passionate kiss. They poured everything into it, the whole story. How it all started with incredible hate, which then blossommed into an undying love. Their kiss was just as pure as their love._

I closed the book and sighed. No matter how many times I read that scene, it still gives me goosebumps. Was it so wrong that I wished for a love like that? I closed my eyes and pictured them two kissing. How they moved in perfect synch, how Peter would smile against her lips.

"EW!"

The romantic visual became unbearable as realisation hit me. The resemblance was undeniable. I quickly became Annabell and Peter suddenly became Percy. No matter how hard I tried to rid my mind of the visual, it was stuck. I showed my pillow to my face, for I was ashamed that I was even picturing such and event. I thought maybe I could escape the visual by sleeping.

Boy, was I wrong.

The scene from Peter Johnson was stuck in my mind and unfortunately was the content of my nightmare. What actually made it a nightmare was because it was Percy and me in slow motion. I couldn't even look at Percy without the scene spontaniously popping up in my . Luke. Luke. Think about Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke Castellan. Castellan Luke. I was now repeating it with a melody. "Ouff!" I bump into someone and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with one person I've been trying to avoid and their arms are holding him up which are placed next to my head. And suddenly, I forgot to breathe. I probably looked like a fish out of water. But this so-called "breathing" becomes a very complex job when you're under a really good looking percy Jackson. Forget I ever thought that.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him as I started to wiggle to get out of this 'cage' he had created.

"I can't."

"What? You idiot, just move!" with that I threw myself to the side, trying to roll, and clashed into Percy's arm. This caused Percy to lose his balence and therefore... Yep, he fell on top of me. Buth this time, he was unable to hold himself up. It was then I realised that he was not the only one. There were more people on top, apparently it was a chain reaction.

"You know, I don't think I am the idiot here, sice you are the one who was unable to realise I had two more people on top of me!"

"Can't... Breathe!" I was only able to get that out as I was physicaly unable to breathe. Percy quickly got off of me, and offered his hand to help me get up. Yet I dodged his and took Nico's. Percy wasted no time before turning around and walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Good manners Jackson, could've said sorry you know!" I yelled behind his back. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could've sworn that he smirked. I stood there panting for a while, as my brain was unable to process what had just happenned, currently on overload. As the bell rang, I realised I was late for the last lesson.

Rachel! I was going to have coffee with Rachel. She didn't need to know about what had just happened. I didn't want her to get the idea that I am into Percy. Not that I am, obviously.

Well, heloooo

I'm currently on vacation and it's the middle of the night. But what the heck! I finished the hapter so it's okay. I know this isn't a long chapter compared to others, but I still hope you guys liked it.

Don't forget to comment, follow and all that jazz.

I'll se you guys in the next chapter.

xx ocg


	10. Ch 10: This is my life

-Percy's POV-

I went back to school in waterproof full-body make-up to cover up my scars which were left from last night. The night I cowardly ran out. To not see my mother cry. I hate myself for it. I shouldn't have listened to mom when she begged me to go out. I should've stayed in. That's why I am standing in front of the candy shop, waiting mom to arrive. Her shift started 20 minutes ago and she still isn't here what if she doesn't show up at all? Why wouldn't she? I swear if Gabe hurt her that much I will beat him to death.

I am about to run back out and beat the shit out of Gabe when I hear her.

"Percy?"

And all is good again.

"Mom where have you been? How bad did he hurt you? I will kill him. He doesn't even deserve your toenail. I will kill him."

"Calm down, Percy. It's okay."

"No mom, it isn't. Having a picnic on a sunny Sunday is okay. This, however, is very far from okay!"

I shout. I'm panting. I get so worked up every single time I go home. If it can be considered as a 'home'. Every time I go back, I think that it is the day I will put an end to all of this torture. Every time I end up the same.

"Just leave it Percy. It would hurt me more, if I saw you getting hurt. You're okay aren't you?

"Mom, I'm okay. I can handle it. But you…"

"Hey, I'm not some porcelain doll, I too can handle it okay? Now promise me not to lose your temper."

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Wait. Don't you have school?"

"I was hoping that wouldn't be an issue."

"Perseus Jackson, you get your butt to school as fast as you can _or no cookies_."

I gasp. She just hit the soft spot.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She says smirking. I took off running after that.

I will never ever give up my cookies.

I walked in when it was break time, so I had no trouble blending in. Nearly no time passed before somebody -that somebody being Leo- found me.

''Have you ever talked to Drew since.. umm?''

''I made out with in the closet and the video leaked?''

''Yeah.''

''No. Well, I did see her but I have absolutely no desire to talk to her.''

''Do you think she still likes you?''

''What makes you say that?'' I asked sarcastically.

''Well because—''  
''Yes. Leo. Dammit, yes. Unfortunately she still does.''  
''Oh.'' he said, looking down, clearly disappointed. Hold up. Disappointed?

''Do you like Drew?'' His pupils became twice the size.  
''Whaaaaat? Of course not.'' he said, scratching the back of his neck. re

''You're a terrible liar. Answer properly.''

''Yes.''

''You can have her.''

''What?''

''Yep, she's all yours. Got a great heart, that one.'' With that, I walked past a very shocked yet internally happy Leo. Why would he like Drew out of all people? Did she do some voodoo on him or something?

Just when I thought I was free, I locked eyes with Thalia. Before I could find an excuse or run away, she made her way over to me. She looked pretty intimidating with that thing around her eyes. Mascara? Foundation… Eyeliner! Yes, she had eyeliner thingy around her eyes.

''Perseus.''

''Thalia.''

''Really?'' She asked raising one brow. ''Oh fuck off!''

She bursted out laughing and I joined in. Just then, she abruptly stopped.

''You're a dick!''  
''What the hell did I do?''

''Really?''  
''This is about Rachel, isn't it?''

''No shit Sherlock.''

''I did what I did. Let it be. Move on.''

She punched me on the shoulder. Now let me get this straight: Thalia is a tough girl, but I knew the pain I had was beyond what she could do. I moaned. Everyone fell silent, and looked at me. Thalia's eyes suddenly filled with worry and regret. As I tried to hold in another moan, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside an empty classroom.

I was shocked when she grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged it down my shoulder to reveal my purple shoulder. She gasped. I flinched as she tried to touch the bruise.

''I didn't do this.''

''No, you didn't.''

''It was Gabe, wasn't it?''

I nodded. Thalia was one of the very few people who knew about the Game situation. She has always told me not to go back, to live with them, but I can't possibly leave my mom alone with that asshole.

She started tearing up. Which, may I add, never ever happens. ''I'm so sorry Percy.''

I just shrugged. I absolutely hate pity.

''Percy, I swear I didn't kno—''

''It's okay.'' I said and walked away from her. I didn't want to see her get upset. She needs to pull it together. Everyone's eyes were on me, watching, judging, wondering. I tried to avoid the looks and ran. I ran faster and faster until—

''Whoa! Jeez! You almost knocked me over!'' Annabeth.

She picked up her books from the floor and looked up. It was clear that she was surprised to see me. She said nothing else as she walked away. She made sure to bump into me again, and with my chance, she hit my shoulder. I moaned again. This time, a tear escaped.

She immediately turned back and worry started making its way to her eyes, just like Thalia's. Under her gaze, I felt like a baby. I did the first thing that came to my mind: I ran. I ran far away from her.

I found myself standing next to the pool, dressed in my swimming trunks. I wasted no time before jumping into the water. As my body hit the water, a wave of relief flowed through my veins.

Water.

I was safe in the water.

I ignored the bell and continued swimming. Just when I stopped to take a breath I heard Annabeth's voice.

''Percy?'' She sounded like a guilty kid. I ignored her and kept on swimming, thinking she'd give up and go away after a while.

She didn't.

I got out of the pool and sat next to her on one of the benches. She said nothing. Really? Did I have to start? I hated this conversation before it even began.

"What do you want Chase?"

"Nothing, I just … sorry … I didn't know your shoulder hurt. But why is it hurt.

"Nothing that concerns you."

She nodded as if she expected me to answer like that. The conversation was awkward already. I hated this: her pitying me. The thing is, she was pitying me without knowing a damn thing.

"Cut the crap Chase. I don't need your fake sorry or your pity."

"Why? What happened that would make me pity you?"

Shit.

"Nothing. That's exactly why you shouldn't pity me but pity yourself."

That was close. So close. I know for sure that I have distanced her from the topic when I see her face harden.

"You're right I should pity myself for wasting my precious seconds on you. You're not worth a single of it."

"Same here."

"Good."

"Bye." I say as I stand and leave her behind as I walk out of the gym.

I didn't turn back but I could hear her footsteps behind me. I threw myself to the locker room like all of my problems would be solved if I put distance between that annoying blond. Hell was I wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here Luke?"

"Getting some extra time so I can beat your sorry little ass.

"You wish."

"Nah, I don't have to. Everyone knows I'm better."

"Got some wrong shit ideas there Luke."

"You wish." With that he pushed past me and went outside.

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me. The desire in me to punch something, to destroy something grew bigger and bigger every second. Then, I saw the lockers. The rest doesn't need to be told.

I walked out of the locker room fully dressed and ankles a little bruised. I didn't want to attend classes, yet I didn't want any trouble as well. I know that when I get in trouble it upsets mom. I think this week I should stay calmer, for the sake of mom.

I sat at the back of the class without making any remarks. I tried to fade into fade into the shadows, but it wasn't possible when everyone always tried to be next to me, to talk to me, or to just simply be seen with me. I always was on the spotlight. Times like this, I envy people who are invisible to the public eye. No one pays attention to what they do. They can do anything. Me? One wrong word and everyone in the school fucking hates me.

My whole day went by trying to avoid others, not get noticed and find a time alone.

After school ended, I begged Coach to let me practice after school. So here I am, after 4 hours of practice, with the sunset behind me, walking alone in the streets. I know that I am walking home. Though my senses and general knowledge told me that going there was a bad idea, I kept on walking, shutting them down. I always stayed away from Gabe, for obvious reasons. But I am now starting to realise that he doesn't only hurt me, but also my mother. Let me get this straight: No one can hurt mom. I will rather die trying to kill Gabe, then let him hurt mom.

Even though I sound so brave, I am scared as well. No matter how many hours of swimming, I still don't have enough muscle or nerve to beat Gabe up. I know no matter how hard I try, I will always be the one the one getting beaten up at the end. Mom knows too. That's why she begs me to stay away, or at least that's what I thought. I know, now, that it wasn't only for the sake of my body, but also my heart. I know mom didn't want me seeing Gabe hurting her.

I know that I won't be able to beat Gabe up when I see him. I'm not trying to. I am just hoping I can tire him enough so he won't have the strength to hurt mom.

As I open the door, memories of the last time flash through my mind.

Mom isn't home yet.

But he is. I can smell him.

"Back so soon boy?"

I nodded.

"Hungry aren't you?" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

Yep, this is my life.

-Annabeth's POV-

Like promised , me and Rachel grabbed coffee after school. We sat and did our homework for a while before giving up.

"I didn't get this. What's this?" Rachel asked, which resulted in me explaining the whole algebra topic 3 times from the start.

"Ohh…It actually makes sense now."

"See, it wasn't so hard."

Just as I said this my phone buzzed.

Luke: Wanna see a movie?

Annabeth: Sure. Which one?

Luke: Trust me it wont matter ;)

I gasped. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked, surprised clearly. I hadn't told her about Luke said. Luke asked me not to. It hurt my feelings a bit, I thought maybe he was embarrassed of me. He just said not to worry about it and he would explain to me later.

"Nothing. I just… I have to go. Is it okay?"

"Yes, of course. I had to go now anyways."

"So you're not mad at me?

"Of course not, I understand."

I doubted that she did. Still, I gave her a quick hug and said bye.

I started walking to the mall Luke said he'd be waiting at, while a million thoughts were battling each other in by brain. ''Trust me it wont matter'' the words made me wonder, even though I knew exactly what he meant. I mean it was just making out, right? Why was I so scared?

I saw Luke at the gate, smiling wide.

''Woah, someone is eager to go in.'' I told him. His smile widened. I loved seeing him this way.

''Ready?'' he asked me.

I took a breath.

''Ready.''

As he took my hand my stomach started to fill up with that giddy feeling. I'm dating Luke. I really am. This is about to happen. I couldn't help but smile. I cannot believe that this is my life.

I'm actually on time, for once!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it may not seem like a percabeth fanfic yet, but I don't want this story to be so unrealistic where it's full of fluff or is like a frekin action movie.

sooooo

What do you guys think will happen next? I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!

Don't forget to follow, favorite and comment!

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

xx ocg


	11. Ch 11: One Glance

_1.5 years later — Junior year 2nd term_

- _Annabeth's POV_ -

''So yes, the simplified version of the equation is this.'' I explain to Thalia.

''Damn girl yo smart!'' She says in a boyish voice, wiping the corners of her mouth, acting like there from staring at was one of her many ways of teasing me. I just answered the same way I always did: I rolled my eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, she got dead serious.

''Annabeth…I have to tell you something.''

''Okay.''

''I…Annabeth…I…'' she said. I could tell that she was about to cry.

As soon as I realised that, I started panicking.

Was it family issues? Thalia did have quite a lot of those. Was it her mom? Dad? Maybe even Jason?

''Thalia, it's okay. I'm here for you, just get it out.''

''Annabeth…I''

I started leaning towards her to hug her.

''I… I have to pee.''

''Excuse me?''

She bursted out laughing after that.

''Oh God! You should've seen your face.'' she says, yet is interrupted when I shove a pillow to her face.

''Thalia, it's okay. I'm here for you.'' she mocks me, changing her voice to make it really high-pitched.

''I sound nothing like that.''  
Which, of course, resulted in her making different animal noises and asking which one I was.

This act earned her another pillow to the face.

''Jerk.''

Soon Thalia's joke had turned into a full-out pillow fight.

After, half an hour or so spent fighting, we find ourselves laying on the bed and laughing our guts off. This is one of the reasons why Thalia is my best friend. We just click. She's what you call a kick-ass. She radiates power and demands respect. I guess I somewhat became like and close to her after… anyways.

''Annie, I have to get going, my shift starts in 15 minutes.'' I may have forgot to mention, but Thalia works. She has to. No one else is bringing any money home. Well, not any that she will accept anyways.

''Don't call me Annie, you know I hate it.''

''Oh, sorry, I won't next time…Annie.''

''Stop it.''  
 _''Annie. Annie. Annie. Sweet lil' Annie.''_ she sings as she runs out of the room.

''Thalia Grace stop now!''

 _''Annie. Annie. Annie. Sweet lil' Annie.''_

She opens the apartment door and runs out, the song mixed with laughter echoing throughout the halls.

''You shall pay!'' I yell after her, just for my personal satisfaction.

I close the door and smile like an idiot.

Now that it was getting a bit darker, I went up to my room to finish my homework. I was done an hour later. Just as I stole a glance at the window. I saw Percy.

His room's lights were off, yet I could tell it was him because of his muscular outline. He went to the edge of his bed and sat down, taking his head in his hands. It wasn't really hard to tell that something was troubling him immensely. For a while, he sat without any motion. He got up to open the light and saw me. Our eyes locked, and we both stood just staring at each other. His face was incredibly pale and his eyes were swollen from which I guess is because of crying. His body was trembling. He looked traumatised. Then, the tiniest tear escaped from his now swollen sea-green eyes.

When he finally broke our gaze he close the curtain, and then opened the light. I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something. I slipped in my bed, but I was unable to sleep. I kept thinking of Percy.

Why was I thinking of him after all this years?

Percy and I spent the rest of our sophomore year loathing each other after the Rachel incident. By the time the junior year started, we had both forgotten other existed, so we kept it going like that through the first term. Now, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember my name.

Did I like that? I couldn't decide.

I always had this sort of a weird feeling about Percy. Not liking him, of course. But…

Curiosity.

I had this urge to find out what was behind those seas-green eyes every time I looked into them. There was something about them that I just couldn't put my finger on. They suggested something different from what Percy said, how he acted, and his so-called ''reputation''. They held pain, worry and sorrow. A part of me thought that Percy was a thoughtful guy, yet the other, much more realistic part told me that he didn't care about anyone unless he could use them. When he was done, he threw them away.

His eyes were contradicting with his actions.

 _'Look at you Annabeth!'_ a voice inside said. It was then that I came back to reality. Life wasn't some fairytale. Eyes aren't mystical. Eyes are just used to see. When you're happy or sad, they don't change colour. They stay the same.

Eyes are just eyes.

I turned my head to side to face the window only to see Percy staring. He had opened the curtain, and was standing still, staring.

It took one look to realise I was lying to myself. Percy's eyes weren't just eyes. Nothing could be that deep, that intense.

We stared deep into each others eyes. Me with curiosity, him with… a plea. A plea for help. I was unable to stop looking into his eyes, yet I was forced to when he broke our gaze to close the curtain back again. Just before he did, I caught a glimpse of a tear escape. I sat up, immediately.

I rushed to the window, to look closer, yet I was too late. He had closed the curtains.

I sank to the floor, in shock.

I had never seen anyones eyes so vulnerable. It was like he was a baby, and his mother had left him all alone. Worried, scares, worst of all: begging, expecting.

My mind was so clouded that I couldn't think straight.

I went back to my bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep.

The next few mornings were a blur, and I still wasn't able to organise my thoughts.

He was absent the following week.

I couldn't focus on my lessons and the geography teacher even said; ''Ms. Chase, we'd like it if you stopped daydreaming and were back on the world with us.'' I was so embarrassed I sat still the entire lesson.

As I walked out of 4th class, I saw him. Percy. He didn't look me in the eye.

It wasn't even anger of any sort. I knew he wasn't doing it to intimidate me. How did I know? Well, if he did wanted to intimidate me, he'd look me right in the eyes, not bothering to hide his disgust. But he didn't do that. He just bowed his head, like a shy kid, and walked away like he was afraid.

This only made the curiosity in me grow. What had happened last night that he suddenly changed?

''Annabeth are you okay? You seem off.'' said Piper, who had magically appeared next to me, while I was staring at Percy. ''I'm okay, just…sleep deprived.'' I lie to her. I can't bring myself to tell her that I had seen Percy crying. Even if she sensed me lying, she just shrugged it off.

- _Percy's POV_ -

Gabe was back again, more drunk than ever. He had already started beating up mom before I arrived there. I did what I always did. I threw myself in front of him, and let him beat me up until at least my nose had started time though, it was different, much worse. I was getting more and more immune to his punches but today he had a whole new idea: his belt.

No matter how bad it was, I did not give in to it, neither did I fight it. I just waited for it to be over.

You might be wondering why I didn't do anything. Because of my mom. What I realised was that if I try to fight Gabe he'll take it out on mom when I'm not around. Giving in meant that he could do whatever he wanted forever. I would never give in to be his slave. I was just a barrier that was protecting my mother. I wouldn't give in, because if I did, he'd stop. He'd move on to beating mom.

Over time, we sort of had an understanding. He'd beat me up until he had let all his anger and energy out, and leave mom alone.

This was better for both sides. He let his anger out, and my mom wasn't hurt.

I had never really considered giving in until today. He was whipping my back hard. I wasn't sure if I would be able to cover them up. My back started heating up, and suddenly there was a pain. I could feel my shirt getting wet. I was sure that it wasn't sweat or water.

My mom had tried to throw herself between me and Gabs, screaming. Gabe had just pushed her away. ''Go upstairs mom'' was all I could manage to get out. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible, yet it couldn't fool mom. After trying to talk a couple more times, and failing, mom agreed and went upstairs. I knew she'll cry. It's better that she cries because I'm getting her, rather than her getting hurt.

Gabe had gotten all of his anger out 20 minutes later. I was sure that these were scars that would always be there. My lips were bleeding because I had bit them in order to stop me from screaming and crying.

I went up to my room as calm but as fast as possible. I knew Gabs was watching me. I could not show a sign of weakness. So I pushed the feeling inside. What feeling you might ask? The feeling of fire. The feeling of ice. The enduring feeling of the belt.

I sat down at my bed. I needed to come back to the state of mentality. I might have sat lifeless for minutes, it just seemed like seconds to me. I got up, just to close the window.

She was there. Annabeth was there, watching.

Even in the darkness, her eyes still were as mesmerising as ever. I had not properly seen her since the Rachel incident. I had even forgotten that she ever existed. Why would I need to remember such a brat?

I knew I was lying though. I knew she wasn't a brat. She was glowing with elegance. Sometimes, I just wish I was more like her.

By the look on her face, you could see that she was confused. I took in as much of her eyes as I could until I heard the sound of a beer bottle breaking. I looked away.

I was being foolish.

I closed the curtains and sank to my bed. I tried to think of something that made me happy.

All I could think of was darkness.

Soooo super sorry that I haven't uploaded for so long. I just had so much going on that I couldn't manage everything.

I'm sorry that I'm very crappy at time managment.

Anyways...

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to comment, follow and favorite!

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

xx ocg


	12. Ch 12: The Only One Cheering

- _Annabeth's POV_ -

I walked to the back of the class to talk to Piper.

''Pipes!''

It was then that I realised she was a little busy. ''Guys!''

''Guys! GUYS!''

''Oh, just stop sucking faces already!''

It was this comment that made them separate because they started laughing. ''We call it kissing Annabeth, you should try it some time.'' Jason says winking at me. Piper just swats his arm. He leans to kiss her again but I get in the way. ''Oh no you don't! I need some of her left for me!''

I realised too late what I said.

Jason bursted out laughing. Everyone in the class started at us, clearly confused. ''Oh you perv. I didn't mean it like that!''

Before I can talk to Piper, the bell rings. Jason and Piper take their seats at the back of the class, Piper one desk in front of Jason. I walk to the front of the class and sit down, as I steal a glimpse back to the couple, I see Jason playing with Piper's short soft hair. My heart just warms a little.

These two haven't been a couple for long, well, maybe. they've been together for 3 months now. It's all so strange. I remember Jason mocking Piper when I first came to the school. I really was there for the last five months of it, yet I know how much these two mean to each other. Even though I deny it everyone brings it up, but I did cry.

 _We all were out to dinner. Piper was being awfully silent, which she never is. She is always_ _full of energy and is always outgoing. We later learned that this was because of a fist which occurred between her and her mother, then somehow her father's included. Anyways, Leo light heartedly made a joke saying, ''Come on Beauty Queen. Why so down? Come on show us a big Aphrodite smile.'' Piper wasn't pleased. She hastily got up and ran out of the back door of the restaurant. Jason too got up, chasing after her, but not before sending Leo an angry glare. Even though we all were sad and confused, Thalia had a knowing, but also wicked smile plastered on her face. She nudged me and told me to get up. ''We need to use the ladies' room.'' She said to others and dragged me towards the door where Piper and Jason had run out of. She put her finger to her lips, gesturing me to be quiet. As we slowly looked out of the door, we saw Jason and Piper holding hands. It was then that Jason held piper by her cheeks and kissed her. I gasped so loudly that Jason and Piper rose apart and came eye to eye with me and Thalia. Piper and Thalia bursted out laughing while I was shedding tears of joy. In my defence, I wasn't the only one. When all of us four turned back to the table, Thalia told everything to everyone despite her brother's protest. Hazel too shed a tear or two before she was able to pull herself together._

Before I could focus back to the lesson, it was over. I made a note to myself to ask for Piper's notes. I walked out of the class and was peacefully walking to my next class, until I was interrupted. I have no idea why I didn't notice Drew. I always avoid her just to avoid any type of conflict. She's not worth wasting my time or energy.

ı could tell that I was too late to get out of the way. Drew locked eyes with me, flicking her hair. Her clones were just behind her. My eyes flickered to Rachel, who looked as fake as a Barbie doll. She gave me a cocky smile. Drew walked until she was right in front of me, then came to an abrupt stop which made her clones clash into her back, almost making her lose her balance. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

''Laugh all you want, you little whore!'' said Drew, angry that she had made a fool of herself in front of me. Which is ironic, because she almost always does.

I ignored and pushed past her. Her pride couldn't bare that. ''Aww. Is somebody angry that they weren't good enough? That's probably why Luke left your sorry little ass.''

I stopped.

I told myself to count until ten. Keep your cool, Annabeth. She is not worth it. ''I was the one who left his sorry little ass. As I'd like to remind you.''

''Well he sure wasn't sorry when he was in bed.'' she said.

It kept everything in me not to pounce on her. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away with my dignity, now in pieces.

The conversation between me and Drew had already spreader all the way by lunch. Which is probably why I kept getting weird looks. I could hear people whispering about me. What Drew said had ignited an old gossip. I could tell Thalia was upset. She had every right to be.

What caught me off guard was Percy. He was staring. I don't mean once. I could feel his stare on me as I carefully ate my lunch, ignoring the goosebumps forming all over my body. In a moment that I was fed up with him watching me I looked back. I looked straight into his eyes. He looked shocked at my raging look, yet he did not pull back. It was as if he _wanted_ me to look back at him. This staring contest didn't go unnoticed, mainly because Thalia was sitting across me. ''Annie what have you been staring at?'' She asked, just as I broke my gaze from Percy's. ''Nothing. Don't call me that.''

The thing is, Thalia is smart. It didn't take her long to figure out who I had been staring at since Percy was still looking at our table, specifically at me. He too looked down when Thalia turned back to look over her shoulder, but not fast enough. A smirk started forming on her lips and I realised I was doomed. ''It's not like that Thals.''

''Mm-hmm.'' She said raising one eyebrow.

''It isn't.''

''I completely believe you.'' She said smirking, proud of herself for the sarcasm.

''Just… forget it.'' I said as I got up and Thalia bursted out laughing.

I could hear all of the whispers, even during the lesson. I thought people had had enough of the Luke gossip since last time it took weeks for them to get over it. I had never been so wrong. I waited and waited, trying my very best to keep my cool. As the bell rang, I abruptly stood up, which made the whole class stare at me weirdly. The professor sent me a confused look when I sat down. ''Class dismissed.'' I got up again, this time slower, and quickly packed up all of my stuff. I sent the professor an apologetic look as I exited the classroom. I ıwalked out of the school, making sure to bow my head down in order to not get recognised. I didn't want to go to my locker, because there'd be too many people there. Besides, I have all of my homework with me anyways.

I'm not an anti social person, nor do I lack in confidence. I'm just reserved. I do not want to get involved in any sort of gossip, when I so easily can live a peaceful life. Almost. As many bad thought about Drew flew over my head, I reached home. Dad wasn't in his office.. Which was weird because his classes always finish before mine do. Besides Thursdays. Today is Wednesday. he spends all his time in here. I left my shoes by the door and continued to the living room. Just as I was going upstairs, I saw dad.

On the couch.

Watching TV.

With chips.

Now, I now that sound pretty normal. But if you know my dad, you know that no scene as absurd as this has ever occurred. I decided not to make a sound as I went upstairs. Something was clearly wrong with dad. I wanted nothing to do with it. I threw myself to my bed and closed my eyes. Whether I could admit it or not, the gossip hurt. It hurt to remember what had happened, how it aha happened. It was even worse when you were reminded by people who talked between each other without wanting you to notice. But somehow, you always do.

I pulled myself from the bed and got up to get a book. My body went straight to the section for the Peter Johnson series. I got out the 3rd book: ''The Curse of Atlas''. I sunk back to the bed. I opened a random part of the book and started reading. From the first word, I was aware that I was slipping to a fictional world. Sometimes, that's all we need. We need to forget about our worries. Some are stupid enough to do this by alcohol. I prefer burying myself into a book. I always put myself into the characters' shoes and sometimes as an additional character to the story. This time I was Peter. I was running to save the girl I loved. As always I remembered that Peter was Percy too late. This time though, I didn't stop myself. I focused on being Peter. I wanted to know what it was to be him. What was going on inside his brain. About me. No! I mean, Anniebell. Anniebell and Anniebell only. I mentally stopped myself for my stupid thoughts and continued on reading but as a reader. As I read I felt the sleep slowly started taking over me like a big blanket.

''Annabeeeeth!''

''Annabeeeeth!'' My dad was calling me.

I got up from my bed and was only coming back to my senses when my dad came in. ''Oh, um… dinner?'' he asked. He didn't sound enthusiastic. But it was more than the average days where we just avoided each other. Naturally, it took me a good five seconds to notice he was asking _me_ to come down to eat dinner. ''Sure?'' I answered, but it sounded more like a question.

I put my hair up in a bun and headed downstairs. The dinner was made surprisingly well. Home-made-with-actual-plates well. I sat down to eat the ravioli he made for us. We sat in silence while we ate. I was surprised at my dad's cooking skills. I never thought he was able to cook. After a while, I looked up from my pasta and studied him. Something must have happened. Something he hadn't anticipated. Even though we don't talk the way we used to when I was a kid, I still worried about him. ''Dad?'' I asked doubtfully. He looked up.

''What's wrong?''

''Oh nothing to worry about, just a long full day at work. You know, exams coming up. Just stressed, nothing more.''

I could tell he was lying before he even began talking.

I just nodded and went back to my ravioli, not wanting to ask him what really happened. After minutes of silence, he signed.

''Your mom called today.''

My head snatched up so fast that I could feel a slight cramp. Yet he said no more. No explanation. Nothing. I was furious as to why he was so casually opening up this topic. This was a topic he knew I was sensitive about. I realised that this was what had been troubling him all along. Mom. That is so like her. My father still said nothing.

''And?'' I asked angrily, not being able to stop myself from raising my voice.

''She called.''

''I understand that perfectly well. What did she say?'' I snapped at him.

''She'll be visiting.''

''When.''

''She didn't tell.''

I pushed my chair back and stood up to rush to my room. ''Annabeth!'' My dad yelled behind me, but I ignored him. I went straight to my room. I did not want to hear his voice.

The way he casually brought up my mother drove me insane. It was not fair. She hadn't contacted us in 2 years. Now she called and he acts like this is a daily thing that happens!

My mom is the head of a big architecture company in New York. When my parents divorced 6 years ago, she moved there to extend her work. She hasn't contacted us since. Even though she now is known to be a cold hearted business woman, she wasn't always. She used to be kind and she used to spend time with us, her family. When she got her masters degree, she started working in an architecture company. A year or so later, she had a thriving business.

Even though, I'll never say it out loud, I know how much I am like mom. For starters, we have the same eyes, and an incredible interest in architecture. When I was a kid, I used to look up to my mom, and wanted to be just like her. I still do. I hate myself for looking up to her. Even though I see her faults. She's cold. I know. Isn't that smart? No one will hurt her. I… I don't even know if I make sense. I throw myself onto my bed, picking the book back up. I read until my eyes hurt and the sweet comforting sense of sleep takes over me.

As soon as I wake up, I realised something was wrong. I got out of bed and ran to check my phone. It was dead. ı opened my computer to look at the time. 10.24! The school had started over 2 hours ago. I realised I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I ran to my closet and put on a hoodie and sweatpants and ran out the front door. My dad had already left for work. The fact that he did not care to wake me up rose a wave of annoyance. I ran to the school and got a late pass. My first ever. I couldn't hide my embarrassment even when the vice principal told me one late pass would not affect anything.

Just when I entered the classroom, the bell rang and I was hit by a tsunami of people. Of course one of these people were Thalia, who laughed her gut out when she saw me tumble to the floor. She helped me get up.

''There's a TEDx talk. Let's go.''

''Since when?''

''They announced it a few days ago. You probably were daydreaming of my cousin.'' She smirked.

''Was not!'' I could feel my cheeks heating up.

''Don't lie to me tomato face!'' Thalia said laughing.

''You are unbelievable.''

''I sure am.''

With that she took my hand and ran to the conference room.

I normally would listen and take notes. It was a local baseball player who made it ''big'', but no one had heard of him, really. Sooo, I fell asleep. I never sleep this much, especially at school. When Thalia woke me up for lunch and then left me saying that she needed to talk to a professor, I was still trying to get used to the blinding light. It took me a minute or two to gather myself. When I was all ready to go, that's when I saw Percy. Making out with a random girl. When I heard her moaning, my appetite just died. Have you ever been so disgusted that you wanted to puke everything you ever ate from day 1? That, was how I felt. Then I did something, I never ever would.

I ran towards them and slapped Percy. The girl was just as appalled as he was. She eyed me carefully. By the way she looked, I could tell she was a freshman.

''So this was where you were going after you left me to my house? Jerk!'' I slapped him twice more, and ran away. I started uncontrollably laughing when Thalia now with Piper found me. Thalia eyed me carefully, I knew I looked like a maniac. After I was able to breathe I told them what happened. Piper let out a gentle laugh, while Thalia, just like me, laughed until she was unable to breathe. Just on cue, Percy and the girl came out of the conference room.

Once again Thalia and I bursted out laughing. This earned us a weird look from the girl. Percy glowered at me. I was full of glory of what I had done. ''The look on this face!'' Thalia screamed when Percy was out of sight. This time Piper joined us as well. It took approximately 10 minutes for us to stop laughing. Afterwards, we went to get lunch.

As I was sitting in our last class, Percy came to my mind. But not the Percy I saw today. The Percy who was hurt and begging for help. The Percy who was so raw in all emotions. It didn't take long for the feeling of regret to kick in. But what exactly was I regretting? Stopping him from making out with that girl? It's just… he trusted me. I think.

I am awakened by my thoughts thanks to the bell. After the bell, I rushed out of the class. It was the last lesson, so now the hallway was too crowded to walk. Still, I ran. I wasn't even aware of where I was going. It was as if my body was out of my brain's control. Before I knew it I was standing next to the pool. Today was the swimming practise. Luke and Percy were standing next to each other in the line, tension was too thick to go unnoticed. As the coach started to shout, I took my place on the benches.

''So today, we will select a three person team to go to the tournament with the Hillster High. So get in the line!''

Everyone got in threes to race with. Coach made sure Luke and Percy were not in the same group. In every group the winner would be racing for a place.

First up was Luke's group. I hate to say it, but he beat them effortlessly. They had only been able to reach half of the pool when he finished. He was a good swimmer for sure, which only augmented my bitterness towards him. I moved to the corner of the benches so Luke and anybody else wouldn't notice me.

I paid no attention to the races going on until Percy's name was called. Suddenly, I was very attracted to the race going on. They were the last group of threes. I held my breath as Percy and the others jumped in the water. Percy was so fast that you could not really spot him, just his blurred silhouette and bubbles he left behind. Safe to say, he beat them with ease.

After Percy won there was a race between five people who the three racing for the tournament would be chosen from. These people included Luke, Percy and 3 others I couldn't recognise. The coach was quick to blow his whistle. It was obvious he too wanted this over with.

As the coach blew his whistle all five dove right into the water. These were the fastest of the group, but still, Percy and Luke were faster. They were going head to head the first 50 meters. It was when Percy bounced off of the wall that he got a big lead against Luke. Before he knew it, Percy had finished the race, with Luke only halfway through.

There was a great roar from the rest of the team. I was pleased to see that Luke didn't have many fans here. I didn't realise that I too was cheering. And it took me another second of realisation that now I was the only one that was cheering since everyone had stopped to stare at me, the crazy girl shouting at the benches. Luke had a clear frown, that he by no means tried to hide. Percy, on the other hand, was smiling like an idiot. I knew he was shocked but I didn't know why the hell he was smiling. Coach too saw me and said; ''This is a closed practise!'' so I hurried away from the pool. I checked my time, there was only a ten or so minutes left. Still, Percy came rushing up to me. ''Blondie!'' he shouted after me. I stopped. ''Really, again?!'' I asked turning to face him. He had the cutest smirk plastered on his face. Nope. Nope. Scratch that.

''Calm down Annabeth, just teasing.'' he said making direct eye contact with me. I stood there, unable to find a topic to talk about. It was not awkward though, just uncomfortable. It was as if I had words to pour out but nothing to say.

''Why did you come to watch me?''

''What makes you think I came to watch you?''

''Name one person from the team that you know besides me.''

''Luke.'' I said gritting my teeth. I didn't like to mention his name.

''I'm guessing you weren't there to cheer him on sooo…that only leaves me.'' he said smiling.

''I was just curious about the swim team, I thought maybe I'd join next year.''Now that, ladies and gentleman, is a one big lie. I hate swimming, also I can't swim. ''Did you now?'' He raised one eyebrow, pondering me with his eyes. I nodded. Eager to go on with my lie. ''That's great, let's try you out tomorrow!'' Percy said. This made me jump out of my skin.

''Busy tomorrow. A plan with Thalia.''

''You're lying.''

''Am not.''

''We have cousins night tomorrow, and she never misses it.''

So I stood there, loss for words. ''Great, so I'll see you tomorrow?'' he asked me. Astonished by my mistake, I nodded.

Yep, I'm the worst at time management and a crappy writer, but hey!

This chapter is twice as long as I normally upload, so I hope you guys forgive me for it! (Especially you RoyalFox89, I felt so bad that I couldn't upload after I saw your comment.)

Guys the school year is about to end, finals are just around the corner and then it is freedom so bear with me here!

As always; don't forget to follow, favorite and comment!

I'll see you guys in the next chapter

xx ocg


	13. Ch 13: Grant Your Master's Wishes

(OMG guys I uploaded this document to the wrong place! I know I'm so stupiiiiid. Vey very sorry. Here's your chapter:)

Ch.13: Does that mean you will grant your master's wishes?

 _-Annabeth's POV-_

''Hi there blondie!''

I swallowed, I knew from the start that this was a bad idea. It was a disgrace to my IQ to accept it in the first place. So instead of replying like a normal person would, I remained silent.

''Are you excited?''

Silence.

''Well someone's being awfully shy.'' he said, trailing off.

''Let's just get this over with.'' I replied. The thing is, I utterly hate swimming. And it hates me back. Ever since I was little, I was a terrible swimmer. When my mom and dad sent me to a swimming course, I almost drowned in my very first day. Safe to say, I was scared out of my mind.

Without a word to Percy, I went to change in the girls' room. I had to go shopping yesterday in oder to buy a new swimsuit. The last one I had was at the age of 5. I pulled out my new plain grey swimsuit, sighing as I put it on. I had forgotten what a swimsuit actually looked like on me.

I did not like it one bit.

I looked naked with the tight material sticking on my body. I was uncomfortable because I was scared as to what would happen if I just extended my leg to 90 degrees. Most probably, I'd flash someone. After coming up with no ways to run away from my situation and giving up, I wrapped a towel around myself, in order to hide my body.

I hurried to the pool. Percy was already there, casually sitting by the poolside, talking on the phone.

''Dude, I will, I just have some…eh…work that I need to take care of right now. I will. No, I will not bring my work to you! No Leo you may not come by! Ok, dude that is just gross and this conversation is over.''

He said as he ended the call, finally noticing my presence. Now that he stood up in all his glory, I finally noticed how fit he was.

 _Stop it, Annabeth! Why are you acting so shallow?_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. To be clear, I have seen guys with incredible muscles. I mean, Jason has a sixpack that we all get to see every time he gets cocky, which by the way happens a lot more often than you might think. But Percy's muscles reminded me sort of the ocean. _Great example. Bravo!_ I thought to myself. But I still could make the resemblance. You do not understand how powerful the ocean is, unless you are in stranded in the middle of it. That was exactly him. You would not know how actually muscular Percy was by just looking at him. He wasn't buffy. He had lean muscles that complemented his height.

''Annabeth, I am very much aware of my sexual god like looks, and though I am beyond flattered, I am starting to get freaked out.''

I tore my gaze away from him. My cheeks flushing as I realise that I had zoned out on his abs.

''Well, don't flatter yourself much. I just zoned out. I was thinking of…books!''

Percy raised one eyebrow. That's when I realised that I sounded beyond stupid.

''On my abs? honey, are you drugged?''

I gasped so hard, that I started coughing. Percy came over lightly hitting my back. ''Let's just get this over with'' I repeated myself. Percy nodded as he walk next to the pool. He did a somersault in the air before diving headlong into the water. ''Show off.'' I murmured. Percy came back to the surface of the water as he gestured me to let the towel, which I was grasping due to my level of nervousness, go. I shook my head, which led him to say; ''Is little Annie scared?''

I gritted my teeth. ''You cannot call me Annie. And I am not scared.'' I said as I let go of the towel and boldly walked next to the pool. I could sense Percy's eyes roaming all over my body, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. My boldness and new found courage melted within seconds as I let my little toe touch the water. I drew the toe back, a little surprised at its coldness. ''Come on Annabeth.'' I could hear Percy whispering. I knew he was right in from of me, barely about to touch my toes. I could feel his breath on my legs. I continued looking up, determined not look down to the water. Just then a strong hand wrapped around my right ankle pulled me towards the water. A yelp escaped my lips as my head unexpectedly hit the concrete right before the soft water. I struggled as I tried to escape from the water which I only seemed to be descending in.

I kicked my feet around circled my arms, trying to recall any sort of swimming from so may years ago. I knew that I was running out of breath. I could see the last bubbles of my only left air flow around in the water before an infinite black embraced me.

 _-Percy's POV-_

I laughed as Annabeth fell to the pool and dashed forward to the other end of the pool, not before yelling ''First one to touch the wall pays dinner!'' I slowed down towards the end, just to make sure she lost when she was close to winning. I know I'm a gentleman. As I touched the wall and turned around to greet Annabeth, I replies that she was out of sight. That was until, I dove underwater. I could see bubbles of air escape her now white lips as she slowly closed her eyes, her body slumping and lowering itself to the bottom of the pool. Without taking another breath I dove to the end of the pool. Even though I was a pretty well of a swimmer, I had never dealt with anyone who was drowning or had drowned. I tied my arms around her lifeless form, pushing my legs as powerfully as I could to get us the surface. Though it was not easy even when Annebeth was fairly light, since I was running out of air. I unhooked one of my arms around her waist to help push us. I pushed and pushed my legs until they were shaking from the amount of weight they were carrying. Luckily, with one last push, we we made it to the surface. I was still panting as I laid Annabeth on the concrete. I pushed on her chest, in order to get all of the water out. I began to panic as it did not help her one bit.

My hands were shaking. She couldn't have died could she? There seemed to be only one way I could save her, and that was CPR, which I had no idea how to do. Still, it was worth a shot. As ı began to lower myself to meet Annabeth lips and possibly/hopefully say she sat, coughing water out. All thoughts of CPR lost, I launched myself on her, tackeling her to a hug. ''You're alive.'' I whispered as a small smiled formed on my lips.

I quickly got of her when she started to gasp for air, only for me to realise how stupid it was to tackle someone who just drowned. I looked down at Annabeth. Her soaked hair was sticking to her face and was no longer in curls but were straight. Strands of hair were stuck to her chin, which made me want to tuck them away behind her ear. Just then I met her eyes. Her grey eyes, with tears pouring out of them. I hugged her again, this time, softer, as a way of support. I could feel her relax against me, but the tears still kept coming, later turning into sobs.

I don't know how long I sat there hugging her, as she struggled to hold herself up. She sobbed until she had no tears to shed. Her eyes looked blank, yet full of life, just like a person who just survive death, which in her case was true.

''Because of you I almost died, you idiot.'' She whispered, holding the back of her head wincing in pain. It only the occurred to me that she could possibly have hit the concrete as she fell to the pool. Her tone made me feel even worse. She was not angry, no. It was as if me causing pain to her was something regular or insufficient.

''Somehow you saved my life.''

I looked at her, loss for words. She made me sound as a warrior, not some dumb idiot who made a girl fall into the pool whilst she banged her head on concrete, then letting her drown. I frowned. I was not the hero. I was an idiot.

She noticed my frown and took a deep breath before adding: ''Because of you I am alive and forever thankful.''

Without a hesitation a smirk found its way to my lips. ''Forever thankful huh? Does that mean you will grant your master's wishes?''

She frowned at me. ''If you're asking for me to become your personal slave, the answer is no.'' she said before bursting out loud to the shock on my face, before I could even protest.

Losing my frown I join her, glad that she is able to laugh it all off.

Guys I'm back! I'm very sorry I skipped last week, because it was finals week. But now it's summer and I'm very excited to get back on the habit of uploading every Wednesdays! I know this chapter only talked about one event but it is a crucial event to the plot.

Here's a hint for you guys: flashback and vulnerability

So can anyone guess how this event will be linked to the plot and the character's relationship? Wow, I gave away a lot. Anyways, it was important for you guys to understand.

As always, don't forget to follow, favorite and comment! (because I really like getting feedback from you guys)

Thank you everyone for your everlasting support! I'd like to mention two names in particular, who have supported the story since the beginning: RoyalFox89 and Fratzy! Thank you guys, I really appreciate the support and your comments.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter,

ocg


	14. Ch 14: One Smart Chick with Hell of Sass

HTL-Ch.14: One smart Chick with a Hell of Sass

- _PERCY'S POV_ -

I sat by the door of the girls' locker room waiting for Annabeth. That made me sound like a creep. Moving on. I was planning on asking her if she wanted to come along with me to meet Leo. Why? 1-Because Leo was surprisingly insistent on this

2- Because I just wanted to spend more time with her.

But she doesn't need to know that.

As the door opened, a small shriek escaped from Annabeth, at the shock of seeing me here.

''Hi?'' My sheepish greeting came out more of a question than I had intended to. Though shocked, Annabeth chuckled. ''What are you doing you little creep?''

''I am not a creep! I was just, you know waiting. Because I am a true gentleman.''

Must to my demise, she bursted into laughter after my comment. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her as she did. Her eyes lit up in amusement when she was laughing. The barely visible under eye circles she had, disappeared. Her lips were stretched into a full smile, unlike her regular small smile. After laughing for a few seconds, she covered her mouth out of courtesy. It was like watching a lady out of a freaking fairytale. She radiated with elegance.

After a few minutes or so of laughing, she offered a hand up for me. I looked right into her eyes as I took her hand. Call me delusional, but I saw a slight flush on her cheeks. Just then, I yanked her towards the ground. You'd expect me to learn from what just happened 15 minutes ago, right? No. No, I wouldn't. I had pulled her towards me with much more force than I had expected, and she came crashing into me. I mean literally. The side of her face hit my nose as she fell and I winced from the pain. She too must have felt the contact, because soon, she got up. With a concerned look on her face, she touched my nose. ''Is it broken?'' she asked. I could see she was scared that she had broken my nose. But I knew she hadn't.

''No. No. Nothing that severe. It just hurts a bit, I'll be fine.''

I got up and walked to the stairs, Annabeth trailing behind me. None of us said a word until we reached the gate of the school. I turned to Annabeth. I was sick and tired of the silence.

''Annabeth?''

''Yes?''

''DoyouwanttocomealongtomeetLeo?'' I blurted out. She scrunched her eyebrows. ''What?''

''Do-you-want-to-come-along-to-meet-Leo?'' I said slowly.

She slapped my bicep. I faked a gasp. ''I'm not stupid.''

''Yeah right.'' I said playing with her.

She just sighed and gave up. I'm proud to say that I have that effect on people.

''So what do you say?'' I asked her once again.

''I don't see how I fit in to the scenario.''

''There is no scenario. Will you come?''

''I suppose.'' she shrugged. With that, I took her hand and ran to my car.

''Where are we going?'' Annabeth asked. She didn't bother to look away from her side of the window. ''Uhh…'' I scratched the back of my neck, trying to hide how nervous I was to answer. Annabeth slowly turned her head towards me. ''Percy?''

''Hmm?''

''Where. Are. We. Going.''

''Uhh… To a b ar?'' I answered quiet and hesitant.

''What?'' Annabeth exploded.

''Annabeth it's okay you don't have to drink anything.''

''Percy, I refuse to enter a filthy place where people lose control over their brains.''

''Oh come on Annabeth, don't be so dramatic.''

''You can go alone. I'm not comming.''

Puffing, I picked up my phone to call Leo.

''Leo, can you meet us that diner near the bar? Ms. Pinkytoes is scared to enter a bar.''

I could see Annabeth scowl from the side, but I shrugged it off.

After some convincing, Leo came to the diner. Annabeth was sipping her lemonade while Leo was eyeing her. Hating the awkward silence, I introduced them. ''Leo, this is Annabeth.'' Leo grinned a little wider, starring right into Annabeth's eyes whom had just looked up from her drink. ''Well, hey there!'' he said flirtatiously. ''Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'' Leo said while lifting both eyebrows, then winking at Annabeth.

I felt the sudden urge to gag and wipe the smile off of Leo's face. Luckily, Annabeth did it for me.

''Not interested.'' she simply replied, unamused by Leo's flirting.

''You sure cheesecake? I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this?'' he said, gesturing to himself.

''Me.''

I bursted out laughing when I saw Leo's disappointed face. ''Dude, you walked straight into that.'' Soon after, we all were laughing at Leo's failed attempt at flirting.

''Jackson.''

I looked up, only to come face to face with the one person that always managed to shit in every moment of joy with their presence. Or shortly, Luke.

''Castellan.''

He turned his head towards Leo. ''Valdez.'' After that, Leo got up and started clapping. Me and Annabeth, along with Luke and his friends, stared at Leo, in shock. ''Bravo! Bravo sir! You know my surname!'' Leo said, obviously mocking the way Luke greeted us.

Luke grunted, slowly shifting his attention to Annabeth. ''Jackson, I didn't know you took your bitches out for a drink.'' Luke commented without tearing his eyes from Annabeth who was giving him the deadliest glare that ever existed.

I felt my anger rise with me as I got ready to launch myself at Luke and beat the crap out of him. Just then, I felt Annabeth grip my arm and say: ''Sit down.'' I obeyed her order and watched as her grey eyes became stone-like.

''How ironic of you to mention bitches when you are the biggest bitch around.'' Annabeth said, giving Luke a cocky grin.

This not only took Leo and me, but also Luke by surprise. It was just so out of her element. Annabeth never occurred to me as the shady type. But damn, that girl was one smart chick with a hell of sass. I bursted out laughing and was instantly joined by Leo. I swear I even heard some of Luke's friends chuckle. Still, it didn't take long for Luke to get back to his senses and turn on me once again.

''I believe the biggest bitch or manwhore, maybe even both, is sitting right next to you.'' he said at Annabeth, but it was not hard to understand who he directed his comment to.

''Don't call me names that belong to you.'' I said gritting my teeth.

''Come on Jackson, we all know you just want to get in Annabeth's pants and then throw her away like a dirty condom.''

''Like you did?'' I dared him to answer.

''I didn't use her. I was _dating_ you even know what that means.''

''I don't believe you have that in your vocabulary as well. Also, I am not using Annabeth.'' I said the last part raising my voice, warning him to not go there.

''Whatever. It's not my problem if you do want to get inside her or not. Just know: it's all she's ever good for.''

With that, I lost all of my senses. I launched myself on to Luke. I let my anger take over as I pin himself to the floor and start punching him continuously. Annabeth is yelling for me to stop, but even she can't stop me from beating the life out of Luke. Punch after punch, I feel myself getting angrier at him. Every moment I have to register what he said, makes me madder.

We are separated by waiters at the diner. He groans in pain, making me smile. Blood is all over Luke's face. I doubt that I broke his nose: I didn't have enough time to. Yet I know was very close to it. The diner is turned into chaos, as I bolt out of the restaurant, still feeling angry. I walk until I know I am far enough so that no one will come searching for me.

I realise I am wrong when I feel someone's hand gripping my shoulder. I turned around to face Annabeth. Without a word, I sit down on the sidewalk. Annabeth joins me quietly. For a while, we sit in silence. Just then…

''Percy, why did you react?''

Guys, I am such a shitty writer. I know I am the worst at uploading. Also, I don't know if you guys actually like the story or not, because people rarely comment. Just to be clear, when I ask for you guys to comment, I don't only mean the nice comments. If there's anything you'd like me to fix (about my writing style, how I wrote one chapter etc.), I will appreciate it if you told me.

As always;

Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment.

Question: ''Percy, why did you react?'' - What do you guys think is the significance of this question that Annabeth asks? (Let me know!)

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

ocg


	15. Author's Note

Hi guys,

As you all know I stopped uploading weekly and mostly upload, well... once in two weeks. Of course there is my issue with being lazy and procrastinating but that's not it. I have been getting a writer's block, and can't seem to find anything to write about. I write shorter, I don't explain thoroughly. My passion for this story has grown weak; and to be honest, I don't know why. I have some other writing projects that I have worked on. I realised that I lost the purpose of telling this story. I don't want this to be just another teen fiction, where the stories are exact replicas of one another. I want this story to have a purpose. Only then can I continue writing as passionately as I used to.

I know this update, and my whole lack of writing disappointed a lot of you guys. But I wouldn't want you to read this story just to sigh at the end, feeling love-sick. I'd like you to read the story and understand the effects relations have on one's personality. I am so sorry. I cannot tell a story without a purpose. And this story has one. I just need some time to figure it out and get attached to it.

I hope you guys don't get mad at me too much. I love you guys for always supporting me and being incredible readers.

Don't worry, I'll be back.

xx ocg


End file.
